


Blood Lines

by RanjuHarukaReon25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ancestors, Ancient History, Assassins vs. Templars, F/F, Going to the past, Knights - Freeform, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Weird Machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanjuHarukaReon25/pseuds/RanjuHarukaReon25
Summary: The battle between Templar’s and Assassins has continued on for centuries, both sides fighting for control, opposite sides of the same coin. Emma and Regina were both born into this life, one embraced it, and the other ran away.Years later when Emma is captured by Abstergo will she finally stop running away.





	1. Whats this? Whats that? Where the fuck am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this was a trip, hope you all enjoy this coffee fueled trip to the past full of feels  
I would like to thank my artist for making amazing art  
And my beta for pointing out all my writing flaws  
And well, I’d like to not thank delicatepoem for not warning me fully on what signing up for this meant

The idea of running around in strange robes in a different time period was not appealing to Emma whatsoever. But here she was, strapped to a weird machine currently reliving her ancestors memories. Or trying to. 

Her mind drifts, thinking about a few weeks ago, when she was just a simple bartender trying to make ends meet with the little money she earned working in a run down bar. 

She snaps out of it, she couldn't afford to let her guard down here. Wherever here was of course. Emma hasn't a clue where she is. 

She shakes her head and focuses back to whatever she was doing. Or looking at. Whatever made the most sense to her. 

It was kinda creepy she decides as she looks around. She wasn't in her own body, she was in her ancestors body. 

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. 

She walks forward in the garden like place she was currently standing in and then she's surrounded by seven faceless women. She tries to walk away, not wanting anything to happen to her but she couldn’t, the women follows her wherever she goes. 

A voice speaks through the mist, “ I abide my thought to no wisdom. And to man the same folly. I perceive that this also was the chasing of the wind. With much wisdom is much grief. And he that increaseth knowledge increaseth sorrow.” 

The scene changes before Emma’s eyes. It becomes a city square with a fountain in the middle. There are numerous faceless citizens, all wandering around.    
  


She starts to walk around, hoping to explore but she starts to feel queasy, like she’s losing touch to reality. 

Her vision starts blur, everything feels like it was rushing towards her, all these images and sounds coming at her, it was starting to overwhelm her. 

A voice breaks through the fog, different from the voice from earlier, “We've got a problem! I can't anchor her to the memory. Too much psychological trauma. She's rejecting the treatment. Retreating.” It was a women’s voice. 

Emma tries to look around for it, wanting something to ground herself, but it wasn’t there. It came from another place, not from where she was. 

There was a man’s voice, speaking to Emma, “Emma, you need to try relax. Try to stabilize it.” 

Emma guesses that the last comment wasn’t directed to her but….she doesn't know. 

He continues, “Focus. Recognize that what you're seeing isn't real... just a picture of the past. It can't hurt you.” 

Emma wants to disagree with him, it kinda did hurt, so much information moving from around her and going into her head, it makes her dizzy. 

A few moments like this passes, and Emma tries to walk to a nearby bench. 

  
“Dammit! It's not working,” the woman breaks the silence. 

  
“Give it a moment, Dr. Mills... she'll adjust. She has too.” the man states without emotion.

  
“We're losing her!”

  
“That's enough, Dr. Mills.”   
  


“We need to pull her out. Now.”

A moment of silence passes, and Emma waits. She wonders if they were truly leaving her in the infernal contraption. 

Another minute of silence. 

  
“Alright, Emma. We're going to bring you out now,” the man decided. 

“What….,” she gritts out, losing consciousness. She starts to hit the ground but then wakes up, the scene changes again. This time to a laboratory. Emma lays on a table and starts to get up, abit slowly. 

Her vision clears and there's a woman standing above her. She’s looking at a screen on the side of the table, not at Emma. She’s brunette and looks familiar to Emma. Almost like she's seen her before. At the bar Emma used to work at. Emma takes another guess that she was the women that spoke during her little trip to the past. 

“Well Ms. Swan, considering the fact that you lived through the first test, I believe congratulations are in order,” Dr. Regina Mills stated flatly. Emma sits up fully. 

“Bastards!” 

Regina rolls her eyes and continued, “Now, now, we just saved your life by pulling you out”. 

Emma looks around and notices that the other man had disappeared from the room. 

It was just her and the doctor now. 

“Saved my life?! You kidnapped me! Strapped me into that... thing!” Emma decides she needs answers. Now. 

“Animus. It’s an Animus,” the Doctor corrects her. 

“I don't even know you people! Why are you doing this to me?!”

  
“You have information we need, Ms. Swan,” Regina answers calmly. 

  
“Information?! I'm a bartender for fucks sake! What do you want me to do? Teach you how to mix a martini?” Emma uses sarcasm to hide her panic.    
  


“We know who you are... what you are,” Regina walks around Emma to stand in front of her. 

Emma stares into her eyes, glaring. 

Regina stares back, unblinking. 

  
“I don't know what you're talking about.” Emma looks away. 

  
“Don't play dumb with me, there isn't time. You're an Assassin Ms. Swan And whether you like it or not, you've got something that my employers want. Locked away in that head of yours,” Regina finishes. 

  
“But I'm not an Assassin…..not anymore at least,” Emma protests quietly, looking down. 

  
“Yes... your file indicated as much... something about an ‘escape’. Most fortunate for us.” Regina gives a cold smile. 

  
“What do you want from me anyways,” Emma wants to change the subject. 

  
“For you to do as you're told. The Animus will allow us to locate what we need. Once we have it, you'll be free to go.”

  
“Like hell I am, I’m not going back in there!”

  
“Then we'll induce a coma and continue our work. When we're done, you'll be left to die. Truth be told, the only reason you're still conscious is because this approach saves us time,” Regina rolls her eyes again, tired of at the childish outburst. 

  
“You're, you’re fucking insane!”

  
“And you’re reckless Ms. Swan,” Regina pauses, “So what’ll it be? Live or die Ms. Swan? Lie down.”

Emma does as she’s told. 

“Good choice.”   


After Emma lays down, a visor slides over her face. A logo was on the visor and a number of options appears. 

  
“Whoa... where am I?” Emma asks in awe. 

  
“You're inside the Animus Ms. Swan.” The man states, walking back into the room.

  
“What’s that...?”

  
Dr. Mills glances over to him, waiting for him to respond. 

He didn’t. 

She waits, wondering if he would speak. He stares back, not moving a muscle.

The doctor sighs. 

“As Mr. Gold started, the animus is a projector which renders genetic memories in three dimensions.   
  


“Genetic memories…”    
  


“Seems you'll need a bit of a tutorial Ms. Swan... very well. Dr. Mills?” Mr. Gold looked over at her expectantly. 

Regina nods and starts to fiddle with the machine. 

“Let’s start simple. What is a memory, Ms. Swan?” the Doctor asks.

  
An image of a brain shows on the visor.

  
“It's the... recollection of a past event,” Emma tries to remember her science classes from high school. 

  
“Yes,” Regina waited for more, and after realizing that's all Emma knew, finishes for her, “...specific to the individual remembering the event.”

  
A woman's silhouette appears on the visor.   
  


“Yeah, sure.”

“Well, what if I told you the human body not only housed an individual's memories, but the memories of his ancestors as well? Genetic memory, if you will,” Regina continues to type information into her screen and a bird is shown on Emma’s screen, “Migration, hibernation, reproduction... how do animals know when and where to go? What to do?”   
  


“Animal instinct,” Emma states confidently. 

  
“Now you're arguing semantics, Ms. Swan. Whatever you call it, the fact remains. These creatures hold the knowledge absent the first-hand experience. I've spent the last thirty years trying to understand why,” Mr. Gold interrupted Dr. Mills. 

The doctor looks at him in contempt. 

“Well, I’ve been funding the research for thirty years, Regina has done most of the research, and only in eight years for that matter,” Gold corrects himself, although he looked unapologetic about making the mistake. 

The doctor walks away from the animus, she rests her hands on her hips while her body was turned away from the pair by the animus.

  
  


“Nevertheless, our DNA functions as an archive. It contains not only genetic instructions passed down from previous generations, but memories as well. The memories of our ancestors,” A symbolic genetic strand appears on the visor.

“And so the Animus lets you decode and read these DNA files,” Emma takes a wild guess.    
  


“Precisely.”

  
“But there's a problem,” Regina walked back over to where the other two were located, “this is the specific memory we're trying to access,” The Animus itself, where Emma was looking at least, highlighted a memory at the end of the strand, “unfortunately, when we try to open the memory, your mind withdraws. You lack the confidence to step into your ancestor's body. That's what happened earlier. You got knocked out of the target memory and pushed back into a more stable state.”   
  


“Why?” Emma asks in confusion. 

  
“It's your subconscious. It's resisting. We found similar reactions among patients who undergo hypnosis to relive traumatic events. They can't jump directly into the specific memory. You need to be eased in. Even then there can be problems.” 

  
“So how do we fix it,” Emma asks, hoping, until she realizes she shouldn't. She should be planning on a way to escape. Except she didn't want too. She wanted to spend more time with the brunette Doctor. 

Wait what? 

Emma sat there in confusion, she shouldn’t want to spend more time there. 

  
“We find a memory you can synchronize with,” the Doctor breaks her from her trance, “and then we move forward from there.” 

Emma considers making a comment but decided not to when the Doctor continued to talk. 

“You'll get used to it.” It was almost like she cared Emma thinks, until she remembers that she probably didn't and that it was easier for her to get used to it faster instead of slower. 

The Doctor continues to fiddle with the machine, changing things and muttering to herself. Emma tried to follow around but gave up after she heard “No, this won't do, don't want her to lose brain functions…,” over and over. Emma wants to stop listening but couldn’t. 

“Alright, this is the closest we can get for now,” she finally announces to the two other people in the room. 

The Animus again highlights, the first memory block lights up and Emma guesses this is where she's “going”. 

“So it's where we'll have to start. I'm uploading the tutorial program now,” Regina informes Emma. 

“Ok,” Emma mutters softly to herself. 

The Animus loads and Emma feel s...different. She’s no longer in the lab, she’s someplace else. Like a really long corridor.

A voice speaks, it was cold and robotic, like the animus has a voice.    
  


“Warning... data stream unstable. Attempting to restore synchronization.... Hello, Subject 17. This tutorial has been prepared to better acclimate you to the Animus' system. More importantly, to get you used to moving along with your ancestor. Instructions will follow shortly….The synchronization of you and your ancestors memory is important and insures that you remain connected to him. While it will feel like you have control, in reality you will not. You are currently dangerously close to being de-synchronized. Please follow all forthcoming instructions in order to restore system stability….The Animus utilizes projectoring in three dimensions. You will not be moving in real time but you will feel as if you are. Unloading subroutines for your body's adaptations to the Animus.” 

  
The scene changes slightly for Emma- there was several people standing around now. There was a line of women standing in a line holding jars on their heads.    
  


“While standing still, you can observe your environment.”   
  


“Your ancestor used to gently push his way through crowds to go unnoticed. You will proceed to the marker to continue the synchronization process.”

  
Emma started to move forward, carefully moving the women out of the way. She gently pushes them out of the way, making sure she doesn’t disturb any of them to drop their vases. She makes her way to the marker and waits for her next set of instructions. 

The scene went empty.

  
“The next important action you will learn is action orientated. Altaïr was an assassin active during the third crusade and in doing so, assassinated and fought many adversaries. You will now experience this first hand.”

  
A male appears out of nowhere a ways away in front of Emma. He was wearing armor and was armed with a bow. 

“You will stealth assassinate this soldier. Walk up to the soldier and release your hidden blade.”

  
Emma walked up to the guard. She grabbed his head, putting her hand over his mouth and released his blade while slashing her forearm in a diagonal direction, slitting the man’s throat. He dies instantly and Emma lets him drop to the ground. She walked away and Emma notices that even though she was wearing white, none of the blood got onto her, only the blade. 

While Emma was in the middle of her musing, another soldier comes out from behind a    
building and inspects his dead comrade. 

  
“The new soldier has discovered the dead soldier. He will try to find you and you will hide,” the AI stated. 

“No shit,” Emma muttered in AltaÏr’s voice. 

  
“Provoke the soldier,” the AI commanded. 

Emma blinked. It wants her to do what. 

  
Emma decides to walk up and shove the guard. She walked forward and shoved the guard.

The soldier calls out and begins running after the assassin. 

  
“Use the ladder to try and try to break the line of sight,” the AI added after Emma started to run away. 

She notices said latter and she climbs the ladder on the side of the building.

There was a garden type structure on the roof. 

  
“Excellent. The line of sight has been broken. Now, run into the roof garden to hide from the soldier.”

She quickly jumps into the structure and hides.

  
“Good, you are now hidden but the soldier is still looking for you. Wait until he goes away. 

  
The soldier climbs up and looks around, but gives up and leaves. 

  
“Well done, the soldier has lost your track. You can exit the hide-spot.” 

  
Emma does so by jumping out of the structure and the scene goes back to being empty.

A different scene appears again with four people around her. 

  
“Now that you are somewhat synced, you will experience ‘Eagle Vision’. This sixth sense helped your ancestor understand the intentions of people around him. White is for an informant, yellow is for a possible assassination, red is for enemies and blue are are allies.”

  
Emma tried this ability and after the disorientation with seeing the world around her differently, she noticed the four people around her were highlighted in the four different colors. One in white, one in yellow, one red enemy, and one blue ally. 

  
“Well done...Please note to follow the Assassin's Creed, your ancestor's way of life, at all times. The Creed consists of three tenets. First, never hurt an innocent person. Second, always be discrete. Third, do not compromise the Clan....You have successfully completed the tutorial. The most stable memory block will now be loaded.”   
  


The Memory corridor was once again shown and Emma prepared herself for fully reliving her ancestors past. 

Memory Block 1-Solomon's Temple, 1191

Emma was is in a dark tunnel. 

Or she thought she was until she ran into the torch light. 

  
“Wait!” she heard from behind her as she sprinted at full speed.

There was an old man standing in the torch light a few feet away from her.

“There must be another way- this one need not die!”

  
Emma payed little mind to what was said and jumped upon the old man, killing him with of her blade. She pulled the bloodied blade from the dead man's throat and retracted the blade. 

There are two other Assassins standing in the tunnel behind her she noticed after she turned around fully. 

Emma recalled their names were Malik and Kadar from her ancestors memories. 

  
“An excellent kill. Fortune favors your blade, Altaïr,” one of them states. It was Kadar.

  
“Not fortune... skill! Watch a while longer and you might learn,” Emma boasted. Emma felt confident in her skills as an assassin. To the point of cockiness. 

.

“Indeed. He'll teach you how to disregard everything the Master's taught us,” Malik contradicted the other two.    
  


“And how would you have done it?” Emma asked impatiently. 

  
“I would not have called attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent. What I would have done is follow the Creed.”

  
"‘Nothing is true, everything is permitted.’ Understand these words. It matters not how we complete our task... only how it's done,” Emma pushes past her fellow assassins.

  
“This is not the way-”

  
“My way is better.”

  
Malik gestured in frustration, “Fine, I will scout ahead. Try not to dishonor us further.”

He sprinted away and when he was gone silence fell on the remaining assassins. 

  
“What is our mission? My brother would say nothing to me... only that I should be honored to been invited,” Kadar asked the older assassin. 

Emma waited a moment to respond, deep in thought. 

  
“The Master believes the Templars have found something below the Temple,” she finally spoke. 

.    
“Treasure?” Kadar asked in wonder. 

  
“I do not know. All that matters is that the master considers it important, else he would not have asked me to retrieve it,” Emma ended the short conversation. After a brief nod of understanding from the young member they both walked through the tunnel. There was a guard up ahead and not wanting to raise the alarm, Emma approached from behind. She waited for a second, waiting to see if she was noticed. After a brief moment of utter silence, Emma leaped in for the kill, wrapping her hand around his mouth to silence the man as he took in his last few shallow breaths. 

He was then dropped unceremoniously to the ground by Emma. A few feet from them there was a ladder that lead to a high vantage place. They climbed a ladder to enter the alcove looking out onto a rough stone chamber. On one end of said chamber was carved into the stone that of multiple arches. In the middle of one of the arches below them was a golden box. 

They crept across the small landing to meet up with the third assassin of their small group. 

  
“There! That must be the Ark!” Malak pointed to the golden chest. 

  
“The Ark... of the Covenant?” His brother asked. 

“Don't be silly. There's no such thing. It's just a story,” Emma pushed past them, kneeling right at the edge. 

  
“Then what is it?”

  
“Quiet! Someone's coming!” Malak hushed them both. 

  
They looked below them and saw several Knights dressed in white robes and armor, bearing a red cross on their chest. Their shields boasted the same design and their armor.

‘Templars,’ Emma thought, narrowing her eyes. 

The knights surrounded the chest and looked around, waiting for further instruction. 

  
“I want this through this gate by sunrise! The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals at Masyaf!” a man bellowed, the leader it seemed, as he walked through the archway right under the three assassins. 

  
“Robert de Sable! His life is mine!” Emma cried out, starting to leap down.    
  


“No! We would want to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary,” Malak grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

Emma gritted her teeth, she wanted this kill, she needed it. 

  
“He stands between us and it, I would say it's necessary,” Emma didn’t look at her fellow assassins, she only looked at her next target.    
  


“Discretion, Altaïr!” Malak begged his friend. 

  
“You mean cowardice,” Emma spat, “That man is our greatest enemy... and here we have a chance to be rid of him!”

  
“You have already broken two tenets of our Creed... now you would break the third. Do not compromise the Brotherhood!” he argued back. 

  
“I am your superior, in both title and ability. You should know better than to question me.” Emma finally looked at her companion and with a final look, jumped down silently.    
  


Emma was hidden in the shadows cast by the torches surrounding the arch with the chest in it. She crept silently up the small incline towards the templars. As she got closer she stopped caring and reached her full height to walk towards them. She almost swaggered towards them, a smirk was on her face and she drew closer. The few knights that were in the outer reaches of the circle noticed her first and drew their swords. 

“Hold Templars! You are not the only ones with business here,” Emma warned, making her way past them without drawing her sword. One foolish knight drew his sword and charged the trained assassin. Emma twisted out of his reach when he got close. While she was ducked underneath the knight’s blade, she released her hidden blade. She stood up and thrust her blade in between the knights helmet and armor plate. She walked towards her target without a second thought to the knight as he fell to the dirt. The grand knight noticed the comotion and walked towards it, as the assassin had gathered a crowd.    
  


“Ah! Well, this explains my missing man. And what is it you want?” Robert asked the now silent assassin. 

  
“Blood.”

  
Emma lunged for Robert.

Malik, out of nowhere, lunged after her and tried to grab her. He was successful and after having a good grip threw her away from the knight. Due to his momentary lapse in concentration, Robert grabbed him. They begin their struggle and neither had the upper hand. Emma looked into the fight in disbelief, trying to comprehend what had happened. 

She shook her head and joined the fight, helping her brother in arms. 

  
“You know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin,” Robert shoves Malak away from him and he stumbles, “I spare you only that you may return to your master and deliver a message: The Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now while he has the chance,” Emma moved her way past her friend and charged at the templar leader, “Stay, and all of you will die.”

  
With the final promise he shoved Emma through a wall. The impact collapsed the wall, leaving her cut off from the others. 

“Men,” Emma heard Robert yell, “to arms! Kill the Assassins!”

  
Emma climbed her way through Temple ruins, hiding from anything that moved, trying to stay hidden. She crouched on a pillar, high above anyone that ran by, planning her way out of the temple. Emma saw a knight run under the pillar and jumped. She landed from high above on the unsuspecting templar with her small blade out. He died within an instant and Emma looked up.

There was two guards blocking an arch way, keeping a lookout. Past them, Emma saw, was a window with a way out. The assassin sprinted silently to the guards, not wanting to alert them. As she neared them she slowed down. One of the knights walked closer to the window to look outside. Emma used this to her advantage and slid past the first one, pulling his leg out from under him. While he was struggling for breath Emma released her hidden blade and trust it into the man's throat, ending him once and for all. 

She stood up and turned at the same time the other templar turned from the window. He stumbled back in surprise and Emma struck, grabbing the man from behind his neck and pulling him towards her blade and she pushed it closer to him. 

He gurgled blood as he fell and Emma stepped over his crumpled body. She sped up towards the window and grabbed ahold. She pulled herself up and kneeled on the sil.

  
“Skipping part of memory to a more recent one.” the animus spoke. 

  
Memory Block 1.2-Masyaf 1191

Emma made her way through the village of Masyaf. Her pace was slow and almost casual, she was in no hurry. She made her was further into the small town and noticed a man walking up to her.    
  


“Altaïr! You've returned!” He greets loudly, raising his hands in greeting.

  
“Rauf.” Emma greeted back shortly. 

  
“It is good to see you unharmed. I trust your mission was a success.” 

  
“Is the master in his tower?” Emma avoided answering. 

  
“Yes, yes... buried in his books as always,” Rauf brushes his question away, “No doubt he expects you.”

  
“My thanks, Brother,” Emma nodded to the man. 

  
“Safety and peace, Altaïr.”

  
“On you as well.”

She walked the rest of the path to the fortress sitting on top of the mountain that towered over the town. 

By the gate however, another Assassin stopped her and greeted Emma.    
  


“Ah. He returns at last,” he says condescending. 

  
“Abbas.” Emma greeted back without any emotion.    
“Where are the others? Did you ride ahead hoping to be the first one back? I know you are loathe to share the glory... Silence is just another form of assent,” Abbas questioned the lone assassin.    
  


“Have you nothing better to do?” Emma asked in annoyance, side eying him as she positioned herself away from him. Emma tensed herself, knowing something was going to happen but didn’t know what. 

  
“I bring word from the master. He waits for you in the library. Best hurry... no doubt you're eager to put your tongue to his boot.” He goaded the assassin. 

  
“Another word and I'll put my blade to your throat,” Emma threatened to his boast, making the move forward, raising her wrist.

“There'll be plenty of time for that later... ‘brother’,” Abbas stepped back, raising his hands in a way to placate the obviously tense assassin, adding the brother as a reminder. 

  
After a brief moment of silence he steps aside finally. Emma doesn’t look back as she enters the fortress gates. Emma’s heartbeat was racing, speeding up and she felt anxious for some reason. Several Assassin guards on the path leading up to the fortress greeted her with various phrases of "It is an honor" and "The Master waits within”. Emma looked around paid little attention to the courtyard leading up to the library in the fortress. She walks up a few flights of stairs and entered the library. 

She walked through a pair of grand doors and took the flight of stairs on her right.

She walked till she reached the top and walked into an open study. There was an older man standing in front of a desk cover with scrolls and books, all opened and piled on top of one another. Emma walked closer to him.

“Altaïr.”

  
“Master.” Emma bows. 

  
“Come forward,” Al Mualim  gestured , “tell me of your mission. I trust you have recovered the Templar's treasure.” 

  
“There was some trouble, Master. Robert de Sable was not alone,” Emma stated walking closer. She climbed the short steps to where her master was standing. They were close, Altaïr considered Al Mualim to be his second father. 

  
“When does our work ever go as expected? It's our ability to adapt that makes us who we are.” 

  
“This time…,” she shakes his head, “this time it was not enough.” she finished her sentence silently, bowing her head. 

  
“What do you mean?” Al Mualim demanded, all traces of friendship gone.    
  


“I have failed you.” Emma looked away. 

Emma could feel the shame course through her, the disappointment in a failed mission. 

  
“The treasure!”

  
“...Lost to us,” Emma admits quietly. 

  
“And Robert?” Al Mualim asked, wanting to know how his student faired in his latest mission.

  
“Escaped,” she answered matter of factly. 

  
“... I send you, my best man, to complete a mission more important than any that has come before,” he started, trying to contain his anger, “And you return to me with nothing but apologies and excuses!”   
  


“I did-”   
  


“Do not speak! Not another word!” he roared. 

“This is not what I expected,” he started to pace, “We'll need to mount another force...”

  
“I swear to you I'll find him!” she was desperate to fix his mistake and made a step forward. She wanted another chance to prove herself, she’d to do anything to do so. 

“I'll go-,”

  
“No! You will do nothing! You’ve done more than enough!” He stops pacing, “Where are Malik and Kadar?”

Emma froze, she forgot about the other two assassins. 

  
“Dead.” 

She felt remorse, in herself, for not thinking about them. She had lost a brother in arms and a dear friend because of her failure. 

  
She bowed her head in shame. She wondered what would become of her until she heard footsteps behind her. 

She looked behind and it was Malik, speaking. 

  
“No! Not dead!”

  
“Malik!” the Grand Assassin cried out.

  
“I still live at least!” 

Relief filled Emma and she gave a small smile. 

  
“And your brother?” Al Mualim asked hastily. 

  
“Gone,” all joy left the room, “Because of you!” He glared at Emma. 

  
“Robert through me from the roof! There was no way back, nothing I could do.” Emma stepped forward, looking for a way to explain her actions. 

  
“Because you would not heed my warning!! All of this could have been avoided!! And my brother... my brother would still be alive! Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today!”

  
“Nearly,” Al Mualim asked, curious. 

  
“I brought what your favorite failed to find,” Malak spat, “Here! Take it.”    
  


An assassin from behind him brings forth an ornate golden object and sets it on the ground. 

  
“Though it seems I have returned with more than just treasure....,” Malak trails off. 

  
Before he could say anything else about the mission a third Assassin runs up, visibly distressed. 

  
“Master,” he cries out, “we are under attack! Robert de Sable lays siege to Masyaf village!” 

  
“So he seeks a battle... Very well. I will not deny him,” he states. After a brief thought he commands the other assassins in the room, “Go. Inform the others. The fortress must be prepared. As for you, Altaïr, our discussion will have to wait. You must make for the village. Destroy these invaders. Drive them from our home!”

  
“It will be done,” Emma nods and turns from the other assassins in the room, ready for battle.    
  


“Fast-forwarding memory to a more recent one.”    
  
Emma was standing outside the library, people were running into the safe confines of the library, though Emma questioned if it was truly would remain safe for long. Multiple assassins were running out of the library in groups as Emma stood by, planning her plan of action while gazing upon the village. She walked her way from the library to the main gate, minding her distance from the people crowding around. Rauf came up to the master assassin by the gate and Emma is momentarily distracted, “Altaïr! It's good you've come. We need your help!”

  
“What has happened?” Emma tore her gaze from the smoke on the horizon, towards the assassin in front of her. 

  
“Templars. They attack the village. Most of our people were able to get away…,” he paused, not wanting to say more, “most, but not all,” he managed to get out. 

  
“What do you need me to do?” Emma asked, not quite knowing know where to start. 

  
“Distract the Templars. Keep them occupied while I rescue those still trapped inside.”

  
“As you wish,” Emma walks away, her orders were clear and she had some templars to kill. 

  
Emma made her way through the small passage from the fortress to the village. On her way she drew the attention of a handful on templars rushing up to the fortress. 

They all charged at her and she was soon surrounded, with no way out. 

She darted her eyes, who would attack first. 

It was a smaller knight, to her left that charged first. 

He yelled as he swung at her and she side stepped his sword as it hit the ground where she was a few seconds ago. Another templar started to run at her, planning on using the moment of her back turned. While the first knights guard was down, she grabbed his armor and threw him towards the other knight running towards her. They both stumbled and she ran towards them with her blade drawn, impaling them both at the same time. 

Two more charged at her and she blocked the first ones sword with her own. She followed the parry with some slashes and thrusts to his guard pushing him back, blocking any other attempts from the other templar. She waited for a split second for one of them to drop their guard and there. The second one lowered his sword an inch and she was on him in a flash, getting under his sword and overpowering him with a flurry of combined sword slashes. He tried to defend himself but ultimately failed when she shoved him to hard and he stumbled back, tripping over his own feet. 

He fell to the ground and she ran her blade through him, quickly pulling it out to prepare for the other one behind her. 

Before he could react, she ran to him at full speed attacking. One sword stroke and his sword was down. Another slash and his neck was cut through, leaving him crumpled on the ground. 

Three more remained. 

Two small ones and one giant one carrying a mace. 

One of them pulled out a bow and started to notch an arrow in but Emma charged at him before he could pull back the string, stabbing him in the gut, leaving him gasping as she pulled the bloodied blade out. 

She ran to the next one and after a small duel he ended up on the ground like the rest of his comrades, dead. 

The last one with the mace had barely moved during the fight, observing Emma as she fought, learning. 

He stepped forward. 

He only had armor and his mace, no other weapons were seen to Emma. 

Emma drew a knife and threw it, hitting its mark on the man's shoulder but he barely flinched, just pulling it from him and letting it fall. 

He raised his mace and swung. 

Emma barely managed to jump out of the way in time and the mace fell to the ground with a thump. It was impaled in the ground and would be stuck for a while. 

Emma used this chance to get closer to the templar and slashed at the man's knees, drawing blood. 

He cried out in pain as he fell on the wounded knee, no longer able to support himself. 

Emma darted around the failing knight and slashed at the other knee, making him standing again nearly impossible. 

While Emma was making her next move, he lifted his ,ace and took a wild swing, almost hitting her. 

The effort in dodging caused her to lose balance and she toppled over, hitting the ground. 

She stood up again and the knight was still trying to stand. 

She took another knife and threw it at him, aiming for his chest. 

It hit his mark and she darted closer, bringing her blade down and running him through the back. 

She looked around at the carnage around her and the sounds of battle around her reached her, the fight wasn’t over yet. 

She walked through the rest of the village, looking for any sign of a red uniform custom to the templars. 

She rounded a corner and nearly bumped into one.

This one however was much smaller and thinner than the rest, and carried themselves with a different air. They leapt back and drew their blade, pointing it at Emma. How strange, the knight was by themselves with no other accomplices. Emma took a step back and rose her hands in a gesture of peace. 

She didn't say anything and turned around and walked away, not wanting to kill this lone templar that intrigued her.

She finally spotted two templars standing guard by a door a ways away from her latest run in. She hid behind a cart and waited. When they looked away, she sprinted her way up the side of the building, only needing a few handholds to make her way up. She crept quietly along the roof until she reached the ledge directly over the two knights in front of the door.

She leapt down without a second though and landed on one of them with her hidden blade drawn, killing him instantly. While the other one was stunned for a split second she used that chance to strike. He had his blade already drawn so she drew hers. 

He swung at her but she twisted away, and while she was next to him, she stabbed him in the ribs. He looked down at the blade currently impaled inside him and Emma pulled the blade out and he collapsed. 

The sound of metal armor hitting the hard dirt alerted nearby templars and after they spotted her, started to charge. Emma had to make a quick decision, run away and divide them to strike quick or face them head on. She wore little armor and only had her hidden blade, throwing knives and a sword. She was out of time to make her mind. 

They were closing in. 

She ran towards them. 

  
  


One of the templars was wielding a spear and Emma directed her sprint towards him. She slid under his spear and popped up, right in front of him. Surprised, he stumbled back and she didn't wait. As her momentum carried her past him from the slide, she released her hidden blade and slit his throat.

He hit the ground dead. 

She looked at the remaining two and they looked at her in determination.

They both charged at her. 

She turned to the one on her right, who was raising his shield. His sword was down and she decided to take her chances. She slammed her body into the shield and grunted. Damn, that shield hurt like a bitch. Before the knight could pull back though, she grabbed the edges and ripped it from his grasp. As he stumbled forward, she used the shield and swung with all her strength to hit him in the jaw. He flew back in pain, holding his jaw as he howled in pain. 

The other one stared in shock as the assassin turned to him. He turned tail and ran away. 

But before he could get to far, Emma grabbed a throwing knife from her arsenal and with deadly accuracy, hitting the templar in the back of the neck. 

He crumpled without a sound. 

She looked at the lone knight on the ground, in obvious pain. She knelt beside him and released her blade, planning on ending his misery. He looked up at her, looking into her eyes and she saw a kid, only a few years younger then she was. She swallowed and put the blade to his throat. 

He didn't make a sound as she slowly pulled the blade through the soft flesh. She continued to look into the kids eyes and he slowly bled out. 

All this….death, and for what? She wondered as she stood up.

She e felt remorse for the death of the boy. She felt remorse for all the deaths she's caused. For this endless fight that she was born in to and will die in. With no end in sight. 

She looked up and noticed the lone knight from before that she spared, looking at her. 

They didn’t make any sudden moves, only cocking their head to the side and then running away. 

Emma decided to forget about it and made her way to the gate, killing any templar that crossed her path. 

She lost count after the tenth. 

Her pace was slow up the path leading to the main gates leading to the fortress. She was fighting hoards upon hoards of red and white uniforms. The templar uniforms of red was starting to blend in with the blood being shed. She didn’t know if it was hers or theirs and her robes were starting to turn red. 

She mostly made her way up and looked behind her, there was bodied strewn all behind the assassin and Emma had barely broken a sweat. 

Following her small victory was countless other assassins retreating back into the fortress. 

  
“Break off the attack and return to Masyaf! Al Mualim commands it!” Abbas yelled to the rest of the assassins staying behind, including Emma. 

  
“Fast-forwarding memory to a more recent one.”    
  
Emma is standing inside Masyaf's fortress and began to approach the library, but a voice stopped her. She looks up and it’s Rauf, standing on a tower, calling the master assassin. 

  
“Altaïr, come! Al Mualim’s not done with us yet.”

  
“Where are we going?” Emma questioned, already making her way up the tower.

  
“Up there,” Raul called out to Emma’s, “we've a surprise planned for our guests. Just do as I do. It should become clear soon enough.”

  
Emma climbed up after him with ease. 

After the assassins had reached the top they walked over the the other side of the tower. The view showed the gate and the village down below. 

  
“Stand on that platform, Altaïr.” Raul commanded the master assassin. 

  
Emma walked over and stood on the wooden planks that formed the platform. 

Emma looked away down and Robert and his army was gathering outside the fortress en mass, trying to break down the gates but little progress was made. 

  
“Heretics! Return what you have stolen from me!” Robert shouted at anyone who heard. 

  
Standing on the fortress walls was Al Mualim, “You've no claim to it, Robert! Take yourself from here before I'm forced to thin your ranks further!”

  
“You play a dangerous game Assassin!”    
  


“I assure you, this is no game!” He stated calmly, yet loud enough for everyone to hear. 

  
“So be it!! Bring forth the hostage!”

  
From the ranks of the templars a young Assassin Novice is brought forward and shoved to the ground on his knees. A templar raises his sword and the assassin is executed without warning. 

  
“Your village lays in ruins and your stores are hardly endless!,” Robert condemned them. “How long before your fortress crumbles from within? How disciplined will your men remain when the wells run dry and their food is gone?”

  
“My men do not fear death, Robert! They welcome it, and the rewards it brings!”

  
“Good! Then they shall have it all along!”   
  


“Follow me, and do so without hesitation.” Rauf muttered next to Emma on the next platform. 

  
“Show these fool knights what it is to have no fear! Go to God!” The Grand Assassin called to the assassins above him.    
  


Emma leapt of the platform.

She flew through the air like a bird of prey, performing a leap of faith. 

She felt free and the cry of an eagle reverberated through her skull as she fell. 

The other two assassins that were up there with her jumped as well and they all fell into carts of hay that was at the bottom of the tower for them. They had jumped from the tower to a small area that was below the road leading up to the castle. The were practically hidden from the templars and thought to be dead. 

  
The cries of the third assassin that jumped with them drew Emma’s attention from the templars from above, “Aaagh-ohh!! Oh my leg! Aah! Oh my leg!

  
“Quiet…,” Rauf shushed the young assassin, “or the Templars will hear us!”   
  


Emma went over, wondering what exactly happened. 

  
“I'll stay behind and tend him. You'll have to go ahead without us. The ropes there will lead you to a trap we've set. Go and release it. Bring death upon our enemies!” Rauf told the more experienced assassin, already pulling some cloth from his pouch. 

  
Emma navigated a number of beams leading across the moat to another dirt area. She walked along the edge until she reached another set of pillars needed to be crossed.. They were all standing straight up from the moat separating the fortress from the rest of the area. She made it to the base of the tower. She saw some lose bricking and used that to climb the tower wall. She crossed the small room on top and unsheathed her sword. There was a rope connected to a bundle of logs hanging over the templars. She slashed at the rope and the logs were let loose onto Robert's men. They scream in retreat, trying to run away fast enough not to get crushed by the logs.

  
“Fast-forwarding memory to a more recent one.”   
  
Emma was standing before Al Mualim outside of the library. There was a crowd gathered around and they were all cheering, celebrating the win. 

Until the Grand Assassin spoke and the cheers died. 

  
“You did well to drive Robert from here. His force is broken. It should be a long while before he troubles us again. Tell me, do you know why it is you are successful? You listened! Were it that you had listened in Solomon's Temple, Altaïr. All of this would have been avoided.” 

  
“I did as I was asked.” she replied simply.    
  


“No, you did as you pleased! The others told me of the arrogance you displayed- your disregard for our ways!”

  
Two Assassins came from behind Emma and restrained her. 

  
“What are you doing?!” she cried out, thrashing. 

  
“There are rules. We are nothing if we do not abide by the Assassin's Creed: three simple tenets, which you seem to forget,” He grabbed Emma briefly by the chin, “I will remind you. First and foremost: Stay your blade-”   
  


“-from the flesh of an innocent. I know.” Emma rolled her eyes. 

  
Al Mualim slapped her. 

  
“And stay your tongue! Unless I give you leave to use it. If you are so familiar with this tenet, then why did you kill the old man inside the Temple? He was innocent! He did not need to die. Your insolence knows no bounds. Be mindful of your heart child, or I swear I will tear it from you with my own hands. The second tenet is that which gives us strength: Hide in plain sight. Let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd. Do you remember?! Because as I hear it, you chose to expose yourself, drawing attention before you struck!.... The third and final tenet... the worst of all your betrayals. Never compromise the Brotherhood. It's meaning should be obvious. Your actions must never bring harm upon us- direct or indirect! Yet your selfish act beneath Jerusalem placed us all in danger!! Worse still: you brought the enemy to our home! Every man we lost today was lost because of you,” He drew a small blade from his belt, “I am sorry... truly I am. But I cannot abide a traitor.”

  
“I am not a traitor!” Emma yelled. 

  
“Your actions indicate otherwise. And so you leave me no choice. Peace be    
upon you, Altaïr.” 

  
He drew back the blade and stabbed her. 

Abstergo - Day 1 - Evening

  
  


Emma’s vision fades and the scene changes to the lab she was currently trapped in. Emma is laying down on the Animus, trying to get over the shock of being stabbed.

Over her, Regina and Gold are standing by, discussing pulling her from the machine. 

“He's experiencing a far better adoption rate than the other subjects,” Gold comments, not sparing a glance her way. 

“I'm still pulling him out. He's been in there way too long,” Regina rebuts him, fiddling with the machine and Emma starts to slowly disconnect from her ancestor. 

“No not yet!,” Gold steps toward her, trying to stop her, “We're still so far from where we need to be!”

“We shouldn't risk it,” Regina glares at him, still typing something into the screen attached to the machine. 

“What's another hour or two?” He states, brushing of Emma’s wellbeing. 

“Why don't we discuss this in the conference room? Give Emma a minute to stretch her legs.”

Emma tries to process what's being said around her but is having difficulty, the actions of her ancestor was replaying in her head over and over again. 

“I really don't see the need-”

“Rumple! Please.” 

She gives him a look and begins to walks off to another room, off to the side and private.

“Fine!” he gives in and with a final look at Emma, follows her, more slowly. 

Emma sits up from the Animus, a bit dizzy. She stands up after a while, slowly. She half wanders half stumbles into the room off to the right. She assumes its hers and passes through the door. 

She enters what appears to be the bedroom and walks past it into a bathroom. She heard muffled voices through the wall next to her. She walks over to the counter and after some difficulty, stands on the counter to listen through a vent above the sink on the wall. 

“I don't appreciate your questioning my authority in front of the prisoner! There's a word for that. I believe it's called insubordination.” Emma heard from the Gold person, she didn’t like him all that much. She likes the other Doctor, she’s much nicer. 

“And I don't appreciate you trying to kill her! There's a word for that too. I believe it's called stupid!” The brunette doctor rolls her eyes, annoyed. 

“Regina! This isn't my decision. I don't set the deadline, but I'm smart enough not to challenge them. Do you want to wind up like  Leila ?” 

“...I know the accident has everyone on edge.” Regina commented softly. 

“Which is why it's no time to coddle her!”

“If you push her too hard, she'll shut down. And then we'll have nothing,” Regina argued. 

“We have nothing now!”

“But we do. You just need to have a little faith” 

“Fine. But I want you thinking of ways to improve her staying power. We can't afford to stop every time the women breaks a sweat. It's bad enough we have to trace through all these... useless memories,” Gold spat, angry at the pace they were going. 

“I'll do what I can,” Regina nods, “however… If you just let me-” 

“Out of the question! You will not go in there, not while we have a perfectly good prisoner to go in for us! And with the blood of an Assassin that has had contact with it!” Gold stopped her. 

“But there’s only so much we can do with one person going into the Animus,” Regina argued, “and besides, i’ve been developing a second way to relive one’s ancestors memories. It’s slower for sure, but it will give us a second pair of eyes on the apple. We could use this as a way to make sure it falls into our hands. I did a trace of my family tree and I have an ancestor active during the third Crusade, at the same time AltaÏr is active,” Regina argues, laying all her cards on one table. 

Gold thinks for a moment, considering. “There would be no repercussions? No..past issues as seen with the subjects?”

“None,” Regina answers. “Emma will be our key to getting what we want, she’ll be doing all the hard work. I’ll simply be there to make sure it happens and to test if my way works or not.” 

Gold thinks some more. 

“...Fine, you may use your Animus however, I want daily updates and full status reports. You may start whenever you wish.” 

Regina nods and turns, walking away. 

  
  


Emma stops listening, pulling away from the vent. She jumps down and lands on the ground, deep in thought. 

Regina’s going into an Animus? Why? What?!? 

She walks out of the bathroom and ast her room in a daze, returning to the main room without really thinking about it. 

Regina and Gold are already back in the room, both looking at her. 

“We're done for today, Ms. Swan. I suggest you go to your room and get some rest.” Gold offhandedly comments, giving one final look to Regina and walks away. 

He leaves through a different door, to the left of where they came out from.

Ema approaches Regina, wanting to talk. 

“So you're really an Assassin? Like Altair?” Regina starts for her. 

“Yes and no,” Emma hesitates, not quite knowing how to answer. 

“What do you mean?” Regina askes, narrowing her eyes looking up at her from the machine. 

“I was supposed to be one, but I ran away from the farm when I was sixteen.”

“Farm,” Regina interjects in disbelief. 

“Yeah that's what they call the place where I grew up. The Farm. Like Masyaf I guess. Only not so uh... creepy. Just a small community in the middle of nowhere. About thirty of us living, you know, off the grid,” Emma shrugs, not really knowing how to explain it. 

“Why,” Regina questions, in wonderment. 

“Thought my parents were just crazy hippies, trying to stick it to the man, you know?,” Emma leans up against the Animus, right next to the doctor, “My dad was always going on about our enemies, how they'd be looking for us, how'd we'd have to be prepared. No one ever came. Nothing ever happened.”

“Why did you run away?” Regina changes the subject. 

“I could never leave the compound!” Emma pushes herself off the machine in frustration, “You have any idea what it's like to be trapped in a place, knowing there was a whole world out there I'd never get to see?

“Don't you miss your parents,” Regina raises an eyebrow, looking at her. 

“No. Far as I'm concerned, they weren't my parents. They were my wardens, and I was their prisoner,” Emma looks away from the brunette in loathing at her parents. 

“It sounds like they only wanted to protect you.” She pointed out. 

“With all that's happened... I don't know. I guess they were right.” 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dredge up the past.”

“It's alright,” Emma shakes her head, “Gives me something to think about.”

Regina nodded and says nothing else. 

“How about you? Got any parents huh?” Emma asks, curious. 

“Parents?...Yeah, I suppose I got some…. Let’s just say I wasn’t that close to them...I was born into-,” She stops herself and then corrects herself, “I was born into a...certain type of family and we just didn't see eye to eye that much I guess,” 

“Oh? How come,” Emma asks, cocking her head to the side.

Regina hesitates, knowing she couldn’t revealed that much to Emma. 

“Let's just say they worked for a company, this company, and they wanted me to go into politics for said company but i wanted to go into science.” 

“Well, that seems to be much better than me, I went into the business of mixing martinis and selling alcohol to any pour soul that came into the bar,” Emma jokes, lightening the mood for them. 

Regina gives a small laugh and looks away with a small smile on her face, “You should try and get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Finee, I just got one more question for you before I turn in.” 

“Sure, what is it?” 

“How did they find me? I mean, I haven't been anywhere near another Assassin for nine years.

“Use your real name?”

“Nope,” Emma pops the ‘p’, “ Not before today.”

“Credit cards?”

“Cash only.”

“Telephone?”

“There's no one to call.”

Regina ignored the sadness of the statement, “Driver's license?”

“Motorcycle…” Emma chuckled sheepishly, “guilty pleasure.”

“There's your answer. Photo. Fingerprint.” Regina states. 

“This is a drug company! What does Abstergo have to do with the DMV?”

“Emma... These guys are everywhere. They…,” Regina looks around and seems unsettled by something, “I... I'm sorry, I really can't talk about it.”

Emma sighs and nods. She turns around and returns to her room.

She walks in a bit dejectedly and the door shuts behind her.

“Damn it, they locked the door!” she bangs on the door and gives up. 

She walks tiredly to the bed lays down. She starts to fade in and out of consciousness but the wall flashes with glowing symbols and writing and then it all goes black for her. 

Regina looks down at her work and sighs. She hears Emma curse at the door and wants to chuckle, the blonde had to much of a temper on her some times. 

She focuses back on her work, wanting to go back to her room and start her experiment. 

Her tablet makes a sound and the uploads are finished. She needed the information gathered from this Animus to plug into her Animus to get the correct measurements and readings, not wanting to mess up her one chance to prove herself to the company to the- 

She stopped her musings. She needed to stop wanting to prove herself to people. She already did that when she successfully completed the Animus project for Abstergo. 

But the effects on the user was too much and she wanted to find another way. 

And so thats what she did. She made her own Animus and she was going to test it tonight. 

If she could just get this last file on her ancestor. 

Done. 

  
  


With a self satisfied smirk she logged out of the system and shut down the animus. 

She made her way across the floor of the laboratory and walked through another door leading out to a hallway. 

She walked down it and after a few turns here and there, she reached the door to her room. 

Sure she could’ve had an apartment off the buildings premises but it was so much easier having a room here so close to her research. 

She entered the room and dropped the tablet on her bed, stretching after a long day of standing. 

She slips out of her heels and walks over to her small closet, lookinf for something comfier to wear. 

After pulling out some sweats and a tshirt she quickly changed and sat on her bed, deciding on eating later. She had an animus to program. 

She thought about Emma and wondered if he ate today. 

She probably hadn’t and Regina decided to get her something tomorrow, if they had time. 

She went back to browsing her tablet and after finding the file in question, walked over to her Animus. 

It looked similar in design to the one Emma was using but was a bit smaller. 

She connected her tablet with the Animus and started the downloading process. 

She walked around her room for a bit stretching.

  
  


It was taking to long in her opinion. 

She walks over in frustration, wondering how much longer. 

She saw 95% and rolled her eyes. Only a few more seconds left. 

98%

‘Come on, hurry up,’ she thought impatiently. 

100%

Finally. 

She unplugged the tablet from the Animus and tossed it onto the bed. 

She quickly types in some coriddents and add some needed information to make the Animus work properly. 

She was anxious to get in, wanting to see what it was like. 

The perks of her design was no tutorial was needed and only one person was needed to man the machine, no second person needed to check vitals. 

The other issues present with the other Animus was non existent and so there was no worry with Regina. However the negative was it would take much longer for Regina to synchronize with her ancestor. 

After a few more minutes of typing information in she was ready. 

Regina moves around the machine and sits down. 

She swings her feet up onto the machine and lays down. The visor with Abstergos symbol slides over her face and Regina prepares herself. 

  
  


MEMORY BLOCK 1- Masyaf, 1191

Regina was on a horse. Her heavy armor weighed her down and she was glad for the horse, it was hot outside and she and the rest of her company had a ways to go before they made it to camp. 

‘What the hell,’ Regina thought as she continued her way from the almost destroyed village. They had nearly won and she nearly died. 

Until that stupid white robe wearing assassin intervened.

She was ready to run him through with her sword, or for him to run her through. 

Whatever came first. 

But then he walked away, like he didn't want to kill her. 

Coward. 

She was determined to find him and kill him. 

“Maria! Come forward,” a voice called for her. 

She ushered her horse to match the pace of the knight that had summoned her and reached him. 

“Yes master? She questioned under her helm. 

“You fought very well today and I am proud of you. However, your contact with that assassin concerns me. He did not try to attack you and when his back was turned you did not strike,” Robert de Sabe commended her. 

“Yes master, i was confused too however, i feel like i could use this to my advantaged. He does not who i am and i ca use that to my advantage,” She quickly explained herself, “I wanted to study him further and find any weaknesses.” 

“Very well, your orders are to find him and learn anything you can, he has been a torn on our side and I want him crushed,” he commanded. 

“Yes master, it will be done,” she bowed her head. 

“See too it that it is,” he sped up his horse to put distance between them. 

“Fast forwarding memory to a more recent one” 

Regina walked through the Crusaders camp unnoticed, to them she was just another knight, just another man. 

Only a select few within the templars ranks knew her true identity. 

“You! Yeah you, the second lieutenant’s steward, come over here and help me with this man,” he gestured at her. 

She made her way over to the few men in charge of the wounded and followed as instructed without making a sound. 

“Pick up his legs and carry him to the tent, we need to put the more critically injured inside to be treated first.” 

She looked around and most everyone was injured from the latest conflict with the assassins. 

She bent down along with another knight that wasn’t wounded and lifted his legs. He was heavy and Regina was thankful for all those years carrying her gear and Robert’s gear, it built up her strength and endurance for these types of things. 

She and the other soldier carried the wounded man inside the tent and placed him gently on a cot. The tent was filled with wounded soldier, all in agony as they were being treated by busy nurses. 

She stepped out of the tent, not wanting to be in the way of the healers at work. There was countless other tents filled with the wounded and so many nurses and doctors to go around. 

“If you’re not doing anything of any use then you can leave,” an older nurse stormed by Regina, pushing her aside. 

Regina took that as a cue to leave and made her way through the camp, intent on going to the training grounds. 

“Maria!” one of the higher ranking Templar’s called out to her, “The Grand Master would like to speak with his steward.” 

Regina stopped and turned. 

No one uses her real name here, most of the knights do not like the idea that they are fighting along side a women let alone a high ranking one at that. 

She nodded her head in understanding and followed him to Robert’s tent, keeping an eye out to anyone that heard the foolish knight say her name. 

It wasn’t like she was hiding her true gender from them, she just never told them unless they asked. And few rarely did. 

In the beginning she hid and proved herself in battle until she caught the eye of Robert and he appointed her his steward. She told him and he didn’t care. 

They reached the tent and the other knight opened the flap for her, waiting for her to walk in first. She rolled her eyes at the obvious attempt at chivalry from the knightk, it was often once they found out she was a women they treated her different.

She walked into the grand tent and Robert de Sabe, Grand Master of the Templar order and Lieutenant in the Crusades was sitting at his dining table, his helmet was off and he was eating dinner. 

“Sit, come join me,” he offered her a spot at his table. 

She eyed the seat warrily, knowing she couldn't say no she didn't want to say yes. After a brief moment of hesitation she sat down and took off her helmet, showing her face for the first time that day. 

“Much better, now I can see your pretty face,” he laughed as he gestured for a servant to bring her a plate. 

“Yes….it is better,” she stated, looking down at the full meal placed in front of her. 

Most of the men outside were eating table scraps while their leader at like a king. He probably thought he was a king. 

While she respected Robert as a person she often found herself disagreeing with him as a leader. 

But now was not the time to think about that. 

He wanted something and she was here to do it. 

“What did you call me here for,” she asked bluntly. 

“I have another mission for you.” 

She raised her eyebrow. Two missions from de Sablé? How intriguing. 

“What do you want me to do.” She knew she was in no position to bargain or disagree but she wanted to. 

“One of our arms merchants and fellow templar, Tamir, fell short on his last delivery. You will go to Damascus and find out why he fell short. He has also required a bodyguard in fear of retribution to his ways. You will aid in both ways and report back to me within the week,” he stated calmly, cutting into his meat on his plate. 

Regina sat there in contemplation. He wanted her to play errand boy with her, making her his personal muscle. 

“I trust you with this mission because word cannot get out that we do not have the needed weapons to crush the Assassins. This needs to stay hidden and you’re the only one I trust with this Maria.”

“Very well, it will be done,” she said, standing up from the table. 

“Once you return you will receive your next mission,” he commanded as she stood. She nodded and turned, eager to leave his tent to start her mission. 

She started to walk out but he stopped her, “Oh, and if you were to run into our little Assassin again...well, you known what to do.” 

She nodded her head and left, not wanting to stand in the tent any longer. 

“Fast forwarding to a more recent memory.” 

Regina had her orders, go to Damascus to find Tamir and protect him until he gets the rest of his order to the Templars. 

She marched through the camp, intent on leaving soon. It would be a hard day and a half day’s ride to get there and she did not know what could happen to the merchant during that time. 

She reached her makeshift tent at the time, she was the only one residing in the tent at the time and she was grateful. 

She closed the flap behind her and changed into her full armor with her white mantle to go over it. The mantle was adorned with a red cross to symbolize the Templar Order she swore her life and blade too. 

She put her helmet back on and grabbed her sword by the entrance, leaving the tent and headed to where the horses were kept. Earlier she had sent a messenger to Damascus alerting the Templars there of her visit and hopefully they will have the proper accommodations for her there. 

She grabbed a horse from the stable hands and stepping into the saddle. 

“Going alone Maria?” the Stablehand asked, a younger boy of 16 and one of the few members of the group who knew her true gender. 

“Yeah, the Master insisted that I go alone, but don't worry, i'll be safe,” she winked, turning the horse around as she started her journey to the city. 

  
  



	2. Creepy Gold but who’s surprised

Emma wakes up to see Mr. Gold staring at her while in bed. 

“Gotta say that's a little creepy, Gold: waking up to you standing over me. You been watching me sleep?” She jokes, not wanting to face reality. 

“We're always watching you, Ms. Swan. Now get up! We've got a lot of work to do.”

“Ooh, wonder who I get to kill today,” she says sarcastically, starting to get up. 

“Don't be so cavalier! Your ancestors almost had the right idea, Ms Swan. If the deaths of a few people--evil people, no less--could save the lives of thousands more, well... it seems a small sacrifice.”

“What do you mean ‘almost?’”

“They didn't go far enough! To do use a rather tired analogy, corruption is no different than cancer. Cut out the tumors, but fail to treat the source and... well, you're buying time at best. There's no true change to be had, without comprehensive, systemic intervention,” he stated. 

“Chemo for the masses,” she states flatly, looking at him. 

“Education--re-education, to be more precise. But it's not easy. And it doesn't always take.”

“Let me guess, you've got a better solution. What is it then?” Emma asked, hoping for some answers.

“Ahaha. Now that would be telling!” He chuckled and then left, having woken her up. 

Emma sighs and the follows the crazy businessman, not knowing what was in store for her today in Altaïr’s memories. 

She entered the room holding the Animus and looks past it, to the big windows on the other side of the room. She wonders where she was in the world, if she’d ever see the outside world again. She walks over the the Animus and looks at Dr. Mills. She noticed that she looked tired, like she stayed up late doing something. 

“Busy night?” Emma asks, almost teasingly. 

“Yeah...something like that,” She mutters, “Lets just say I was working on the Animus.” 

Emma shrugs and sits down on the machine. She takes a deep breath and lays down, preparing herself to go in. 

The visor screen goes over her head and it fades to white. 

  
  


MEMORY BLOCK - 2 - Masyaf, 1191

Emma was standing in Masyaf’s fortress library, alive. Al Mualim was in

front of her at his desk, leaning towards her.

“I am... alive?” She questioned, looking down at herself, trying to see if it was real, “But I saw you stab me... felt death's embrace!”

“You saw what I wanted you to see, and then you slept the sleep of the dead. Of the womb, that you might awake, and be reborn,” he informed her. 

“To what end?”

“Do you remember, Altair, what it is the Assassins fight for?” He questioned her, wanting the right answer. 

“Peace, in all things.” She answered confidently. 

“Yes, in all things. It is not enough to end the violence one man commits upon another. It refers to peace within as well. You cannot have one without the other.”

“So it is said.” Emma looked into his eyes, unflinching. 

“So it is! But you my son, have not found inner peace! It manifests in ugly ways! You are arrogant and overconfident.” He gets frustrated at her, making his way around his desk. 

“Were you not the one to say "nothing is true and everything is permitted?" she cocks her head, almost mockingly. 

“You do not understand the true meaning of the phrase, my child. It does not grant you the freedom to do as you wish, it is a knowledge meant to guide your senses. It expects a wisdom you clearly lack!”

“Then what is to become of me?”

“I should kill you for the pain you brought upon us. Malik thinks it only fair--your life in exchange for his brother's. But this would be a waste of my time and your talents. You'll see that you've been stripped of your positions. Your rank as well. You are a novice, a child once more, as you were on the day you first joined our order. I am offering you a chance at redemption. You'll earn your way back into the Brotherhood.” He walked closer to her. 

“I assume you have something planned.” She asked, withholding her emotions for the moment. 

“First you must prove to me you remember how to be an Assassin.” He raises a finger.

“So you'd have me take a life?” Emma hoped it’d be that easy. 

“No. Not yet, at least. For now you are to become a student once again.”

“There is no need for this!” Emma steps forward. 

“Others tracked your targets for you, but no more. From today on you will track them yourself.”

“If this is what you wish.”

“It is.”

“Then tell me what it is I must do.” Emma asked. 

We have been betrayed. Someone was assisting Robert de Sable. One of our own. You must find him and bring him here for questioning.”

“What can you tell me of the traitor?” She asked, eager to kill him. 

“Ah, but that's just it. I've given you all I will. The rest is up to you.”

Emma left the library, hiding her annoyance, is that all her Mentor could give her? She had to find him herself? How ridiculous. She passed through the courtyard, intent on starting her search as soon as she left the village however another Assassin approached her. 

“Safety and peace, Altair.” He started. 

“You're in my way,” She said annoyed, glaring at him from under her hood. 

“Yes, Al Mualim has asked that I assist you... remind you how it is we hunt our prey.”

“I know how it works,” she gritted, barely hiding her anger. 

“Be that as it may, I have no desire to disobey,” he said, paying no mind to her anger. 

“Then be quick!” She barked. 

“The Assassin have many tools at their disposal,” the Assassin started. 

“Yes, yes. We can eavesdrop, we can pickpocket, or we can use violence to intimidate,” she said, brushing him aside. 

“Good, then you remember.”

“Then you'd have me walk amongst the others and learn what I can about the traitor?” She looked at him in disbelief. 

“Yes, begin by going to the village market. That's where we first spotted the traitor.” He informed her. 

“You know who it is?” She asked.

“Perhaps…,” he trailed off. 

“Then give me a name and let's be done with it,” she demanded. 

“That's not the way it works. Now go, and remember: begin you search in the village market.”

Emma explored the village, hoping to find her target. She walked into a crowded area and decided to use her eagle vision. She focused for a second and opened her eyes, and her vision was tinted blue. She looked through the crowd and spotted two people i white, who she was looking for. She sat down on a nearby bench to stay hidden, trying to keep her distance from the target. 

“I know what I saw. Masun opened the gate. He let the Templars in!” the First one said. 

“Then you must tell Al Mualim!”

“I can't! Masun did not act alone. Someone inside the fortress helped him.” 

“What makes you say this?”

“He exchanges letters with someone inside. The basket weaver carries them for him.”

“That's no reason to stay silent.”

“Ah! But the weaver delivered him a letter just before the attack. I suspect it held the order to open the gate.”

“Then speak to the weaver! He can name Masun's accomplice!”

“He's disappeared! Hiding for fear of being dragged into this!”

“Ha! Probably inside of one of his own baskets!”

Emma stood up, intent on finding the weaver thanks to the information she had just heard. She got to the location of the basket weaver and saw the he was speaking

with a woman. 

“Please, just one! We lost everything in the attack and have no place to store our grain!” She begged him. 

“I... I can't right now. I'm busy,” he added hastily, not looking at her. 

“Is this about the letter?” She asked him, narrowing her eyes. 

“W-what letter?” He acted shocked, looking up at her. 

“The letter you received when I got here. Bad news?” she asked, not knowing the importance of the letter.

“I don't know what you're talking about. Listen, I'll see what I can do, but please, I need to be alone right now. Come back later,” he looked around nervously, trying to get her to go away. 

“As you wish,” she said, turning around to walk away. 

The weaver lookas around him again, nervous. Cautiously, he walks away, looking behind him. Emma follows him, trailing behind him, waiting. 

As he turned a corner with people walking the opposite direction she sped up and silently grabbed the letter from his pocket. He didn’t notice that it was gone and Emma walked away, looking for a hidden spot to read it. 

The letter had the needed information of where the traitor was and Emma made her way there. 

As she approached, the voice of Masun was getting louder and louder.

“I see the way you look at me. Hear the things you say! A traitor! I am not a traitor! It's Al Mualim who's betrayed us!” He was preaching to a gathered crowd, all listening to him. “You'll see! Soon, all your eyes will be opened to the truth! We stand upon the threshold between this world and the new one! A better place where all might live as equals! But men, like Al Mualim, would see this dream destroyed! Tuesday's attack was but a first, and more will follow unless you repent! Give up your wicked ways. Rise up against the madman of Masyaf! See through his lies!”

Masun left the area soon after his speech, no longer having a purpose there. Emma followed him to an isolated area behind some buildings, away from prying eyes. He stopped and turned around but Emma had already leaped up and assaulted him. 

“Enough! I yield, I yield!” He put up his hands, not wanting to be harmed. 

“Speak quickly then. I've no interest in your games. Why did you betray us, and who do you serve?” she demanded, needing answers. 

“We serve the Templars! You should too. Their cause is just,” he spat at her. 

“We?” She tightened her grip on him. 

“Jamal. He told me of their plans. Asked me to open the gate,” he told her, not wanting to anger her. 

“You betrayed us. We, who called you "brother" and kept you safe from harm,” she shoved him against the wall. 

“I did what I believed was right. And if you must kill me for it... so be it. I am not afraid to die,” he stated calmly. 

“Your fate is not for me to decide. It's Al Mualim who will judge,” she pulled him away from the wall, taking him to her Mentor. 

“Fast forwarding memory to a more recent one.”

Emma dragged Masun before Al Mualim, shoving him to the ground at his feet. 

“You stand accused of betraying our brotherhood and opening the way for our enemies. How do you answer to these charges,” the Mentor Assassin demanded. 

“I deny nothing. I am proud of what I did! My only regret is that they failed,” he said proudly, looking into the Mentor’s eyes. 

“I offer you a chance to repent... to renounce the evil in your heart,” he offered calmly, hoping for a peaceful resolution. 

“It is not evil in my heart, but truth! I will not repent,” he glared. 

“Then you will die,” he said simply, drawing a sword. 

He lifts it, pointing the tip at the traitor's heart. Masun looks at Al Mualim without blinking. 

Without warning, Al Mualim stabs him in the chest and he crumples over, dead. 

“You did well, Altair, and have earned the right to carry a blade once more,” he said, looking up at the other Assassin in the room. 

The Mentor handed the blade that was just used to end Masun’s life to her. 

“What will become of the one who helped him,” the recently demoted Assassin questioned, sheathing her new sword. 

“That remains to be seen. Some do ill out of ignorance or fear. These men can be saved. Others suffer from corrupted wills, their minds poisoned and twisted. These men must be destroyed. Soon enough we will shall see what sort Jamal is.”

“I've passed your test then,” Emma states, “What now?”

“Oh my child, we've only just begun,” he pulls out a list from his desk, “I hold here a list. Nine names adorn it. Nine men who need to die. They are plague-bringers, war-makers. Their power and influence corrupts the land and ensure the Crusades continue. You will find them. Kill them. In doing so, you sow the seeds of peace. Both for the region, and for yourself. In this way you might be redeemed.” 

“Nine lives in exchange for mine,” she took the list, baffled. 

“A most generous offer, I think,” the Menor interrupted her harshly, “Have you any questions?”

“Only where I need begin,” the white robed Assassin stated looking up. 

“Very well. Ride for Damascus. Seek out the black market merchant named Tamir. Let him be the first to fall. Be sure to visit the city's Assassin Bureau when you arrive. I'll dispatch a bird to inform the Rafiq of your arrival. Speak with him, you'll find he has much to offer,” he informed her. 

The Mentor let a carrier pigeon loose, and it flies out the window. 

“If you think it best,” Emma answers uncertainty, thinking she did not need it. 

“I do. Besides, you cannot begin your mission without his consent,” Al Mualim disagreed, 

“What nonsense is this? I don't need his permission! It's a waste of time,” Emma exclaimed, not liking her new circumstances. 

“It's the price you've paid for the mistakes you've made! You'll answer not only to me, but all the Brotherhood as well now.”

“So be it,” Emma gritted her teeth. 

“Take your equipment and go. Prove you are not yet lost to us,” Al Mualim turned his back to her. 

Emma walked over and reclaimed some of her lost equipment and fastened it to her robe.

She immediately left the library and made her way through the fortress intent on leaving to Damascus as soon as possible. At the gates to the village she mounted a horse and made her way to the path leading out of the town.

  
  
  


Damascus, 1191

  
  
  


Emma arrived at the gates to the city of Damascus. There was a group of scholars waiting a few feet away from the gate. She walked over to them and stepped into the middle of the group to blend in with her white robes. She snuck in with the scholars without being noticed and then broke from the group. Emma climbed a tower to get a view of the city and to spot the Assassin’s Bureau. She leap across the buildings to get there with little conflict and got to the building after a while. She jumps down into the hole and landed in a small room. 

She walked through a doorway into another room and was greeted by the Rafiq, an associate to the Assassins.

“Altair,” he greeted, “It's good to see you. And in one piece.”

“You as well, friend,” she greeted in return, stopping in front of the counter separating the two. 

“I'm sorry for your troubles,” he said sincerely. 

“Think nothing of it,” she brushes his concern aside, focused on the mission 

“A few brothers of yours were here earlier, in fact. Of course, if you'd heard the things they'd said... I'm certain you'd have slain them where they stood,” he mentions, looking at the assassin. 

“It's quite alright,” Emma said unblinking. 

“Yes, you've never been one for the Creed, have you?”

“Is that all,” Emma asked annoyed. 

“I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget myself. What business brings you to Damascus?”

“A man named Tamir. Al Mualim takes issue with the work he does. I'm meant to end it. Now tell me where to find him,” Emma went straight to the point. 

“Surely you remember how to track an enemy,” he reminded Emma. 

“Of course! Learn where he will be and when. But that sort of work is best left for....,” Emma trailed off, realizing she had to go back to the basics, “I understand.”

“Go and search the city. Determine what he's planning and where he works. Preparation makes the victor.”

“What can you tell me of him?”

“Tamir makes his living as a black market merchant. So the Souk district should be your destination. I would suggest you seek out the following places: a small souk northeast of here, the madrasah to our east. And in the gardens north of this Bureau. Focus on these places and he should become well known to you.”

“I assume you want me to return to you when this is done.

“Yes. Come back to me. I'll give you Al Mualim's marker, and you'll give us Tamir's life.”

“As you wish,” Emma nodded and turned around, headed outside the Bureau. 

“Remember, Altair, if you find yourself in trouble, and the city turned against you, return to the bureau. I can shelter you from the storm. Be warned though: if your enemies are too close, my door will remain closed, until you've lost them. Do you understand,” the Rafiq gave a final warning. 

“Yes. To bring the enemy inside would compromise the Brotherhood.”

“Very well. Off you go.”

Emma left the Assassin’s Bureau to search for the appointed locations. She went to the small souk to the northeast, the madrasah to the east and in the gardens to the north. She gathered all the needed intel and returned some time later to report to the Rafiq.

“Altair! Welcome, welcome!” He welcomed the assassin back after his last mission.

“I've done what you asked. Now give me the marker,” she demanded. 

“First things first. Tell me what you know,” he said instead. 

Emma took a deep breath, hiding her impatience for all this unnecessary...distraction, “Tamir rules over the Souk Al-Silaah. He makes his fortune selling arms and armor, and is supported by many in this endeavor. Blacksmiths, traders, financiers. He's the largest death-dealer in the land.” 

“And have you devised a way to rid us of this blight?”

“A meeting is being arranged at Souk Al-Silaah to discuss an important sale. They say it's the largest deal Tamir has ever made. He'll be distracted with his work. That's when I'll strike,” Emma decided. 

“Your plan seems solid enough. I give you leave to go,” he said, pulling out the marker. 

He places a feather on the counter in front of the Assassin. Emma takes it and puts it away in her robe. 

“Let Al Mualim's will be done. You may rest here until you are ready.”

The Animus skips ahead for Emma and she is resting at the Assassin's Bureau, laying down on some pillows. Ready to leave, she set out toward the Souk Al-Silaah. 

She climbed a building and used the rooftops to make her way there. As she neared the square, she heard Tamir yelling at a Merchant. 

“Your men have failed to fill the order, which means I have failed my client!”

“We need more time!” the merchant cried out. 

“This is the excuse of a lazy or incompetent man. Which are you,” he asked angrily. 

“Neither.”

“What I see says otherwise. Now, tell me, what to do intend to do to solve this problem of ours? These weapons are needed now!”

“I see no solution! The men work day and night, but your... ‘client’,” he hesitated, “requires so much, and the destination--it is a difficult route.”

“Were it that you could produce weapons with the same skill you produce excuses,” Tamir spat. 

“I've done all I can,” he retorts calmly. 

“It is not enough,” Tamir retorts back. 

“Then perhaps you ask too much.”

“Too much? I gave you everything! Without me, you would still be charming serpents for coin! All I ask in return was you fill the orders I bring you! And you say I ask too much? You dare disrespect me,” he recoils in disgust. 

“Please, Tamir. I meant no insult,” the merchant stepped forward hastily. 

“Then you should have kept your mouth shut!” Tamir drew his sword and slashed at the merchant. 

“No! Stop!” he begs. 

“Stop,” he questions, “I'm just getting started!”

“You came into MY Souk! Stood before MY men! And dare to insult ME,” Tamir roared as he continued to slash at the Merchant as he spoke. 

Tamir killed the Merchant and let the body fall. A servant of Tamir’s came up and tried to move the body.

“No. Leave the body. Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. Think twice before you tell me something cannot be done. Now get back to work,” he commanded as he walked away from the body. 

Tamir walked around the souk, inspecting each market stall. He spoke to each individual merchant as the dead merchant laid there. Emma stood amongst the crowd, hiding, waiting for her opportunity. 

Tamir walked to the outskirts of the market and Emma made her move. She walked up to him from behind and assassinated him. 

“Be at peace,” Emma muttered as she lowered him to the ground. 

Emma and Tamir were transported to the memory corridor, to here the merchants last words. 

“You'll pay for this. You, and all your kind,” he said to her, angry. 

“It seems you're the one who pays now, my friend. You'll not profit from suffering any longer,” Emma said casually. 

“You think me a petty death-dealer, suckling at the breast of war? A strange target, don't you think? Why me, when so many others do the same,” he questioned her, vaguely gesturing around him. 

“You believe yourself different, then?”

“Oh, but I am! For I serve a far nobler cause than mere profit. Just like my brothers,” he proudly stated. 

“Brothers,” Emma questioned, tilting her head. 

“Ah, but he thinks I act alone. I am but a piece. A man with a part to play. You'll come to know the others soon enough. They won't take kindly to what you've done.”

“Good. I look forward to ending their lives as well,” Emma stated. 

“Such pride. It will destroy you, child,” Tamir said his last words and then died. 

Emma tooko the feather out of her robes and drew it over the wound, coating

it with the blood of her victim. Emma fled the scene and started her returned to the

Assassin’s Bureau as quickly as possible.

She was pushing her way through the crowd, trying not to draw attention to herself, when a templar knight made her way towards her and while they were passing eachother, the knight grabbed her by the wrist and shoved her behind a pillar, hidden from the rest of the crowd. 

“What the hell,” Emma said, getting her balance back and turning around, “what do you want from me. Emma didn’t let the knight speak, instead releasing her blade and putting it to the templar’s throat. 

“If you would be so kind to take your assassin blade away from me, I can explain,” the templar replied. 

It was a women’s voice. Emma’s eyes widened and took a step back, “What…”

The knight removed her helmet and the face of a young women was shown to Emma. 

“Explain yourself” Emma demanded, hiding her shock. 

“I don't owe you anything  _ Assassin _ , you should be answering me. Why did you assassinate my charge?” the templar stepped forward, getting into the assassins personal space. 

Her hair was covered in a chainmail hood but she had darker hair Emma noted, her eyes were set into a determined look, bent on getting answers. 

Wait. Why was she paying attention to those details. 

Emma answered the question against her better judgement, “I had my target and i had my orders, what did you expect me to do? Let him continue to terrorize the merchants?”

She narrowed her eyes, “....”

She looked away and started pacing. 

“How did you even knew it was me that assassinated him? Let alone know i'm an Assassin,” she tried asking the knight. 

“Know that Tamir is dead i will have to tell my master….”

“Are you even listening to me,” Emma asked. 

“I will have to find away to appease him, possibly find another arms merchant…”

“Hey!” Emma walked up to her, grabbing her by the arms and forcing her still, “What the hell do you want with me anyways.”

The templar looked up at the assassin and said, “your death.” She then shoved the assassin away turned her back to Emma, running away. 

Emma sat there for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. 

She shook herself out of it and made her way to the Bureau, intent on finishing her mission and reporting the good news to her Mentor. 

“Word has reached me of your victory, Altair. You have my gratitude, and my respect,” the Rafiq greeted her as she walked into the room. 

“Thank you,” she nodded

“It is a shame that the other Assassins continue to hold you in such poor regard.”

Rafiq, I do not care what the others think of me,” Emma stated. 

“As you wish, Altair. You should bring news of your victory to Al Mualim. I'm sure he has more work for you to do.”

The Animus skips ahead, then the screen fades to white.

  
  


Abstergo - Day 2 - Evening

Emma opens her eyes and shes laying on the animus, it was evening time and she sits up. Dr. Mills and Mr. Gold was standing above her. 

Out of the machine, Mr. Miles,” Mr. Gold said, not happy. 

“What's the matter, Gold?” she asks, swinging her feet up and over the machine. 

“Ms. Stillman is once again insisting I let you rest,” he says annoyed. He leaves through the large doorway without saying anything else. 

“So... feel like telling me who put the stick up his ass,” Emma starts while she walks toward the Doctor. 

“We have a deadline. One week. Well, six days now,” is all she says. 

“Deadline?”

“I can't talk about it.”

“Man, put yourself in my shoes! I'm being held hostage by a group of scientists--at least I think you're scientists--and forced to stay all day in some crazy ass machine. You won't tell me what you're looking for or why you want it, but I'm supposed to be thanking you for keeping me alive. This is so fucked! Sorry, but it is,” she says frustrated. 

“What do you want me to do,” Regina asks, looking at the frustrated blonde. 

“Hm, let's see…,” Emma fakes think, “I dunno, maybe give me some answers?”

“I can't. And it's better this way. Safer,” Regina tells the blonde, looking away. 

“Safer for who,” Emma asks sarcastically. 

“Both of us.”

The conversation ends between the two of them but Emma doesn't give up. 

“Hey, you know what, I've got a question I think you can actually answer.”

“What's up,” the brunette looks up. 

“Why is it that sometimes the guys in there, talk like they're from the future?”

“The future?”

“I-I mean the present. Now, today, whatever.”

“You've probably noticed English has become the official language of the Holy Land.”

“Yeah, I was gonna say....”

“The Animus is translating speech it deems vital into more modern English, so expect a few anachronisms. I could probably make it more authentic, but... you ever read Chaucer?”

“Who?”

“Yeah... Definitely not for you.”

They start up another conversation.

“Can you tell me more about Abstergo? What goes on here? Beyond the whole keeping me prisoner thing,” Emma asks. 

“Abstergo is one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in the world. Their primary focus is anti-depressants. There's some information on the computer over there,” Regina nods to a computer. 

“But you already said this isn't about testing a drug. So what's the deal?”

“I don't like where this is going…” Regina glances around nervously. 

“So it's safe to assume the Animus is not a part of their public face,” Emma concludes. 

“What, you haven't seen the commercials?” Regina looks at Emma without a hint of a smile on her face. 

“Oh my god…,” Emma says in horror, “she has a sense of humor.”

“I'm sorry, Desmond, I've got a lot of work to do. Like I said, if you wanna know more about the company, take a look at the computer. The telecommunications stuff is particularly interesting.”

Emma decides not to do that and instead go to bed, not wanting to stay up in the lab any longer. As she fell asleep, the flash of writing on the wall happens again but she passes out soon after. 

Regina wonders why she’s still in the Animus lab, knowing she has work to do with her own Animus. Maybe it was Emma and making sure she got to bed alright. Or maybe just wanting an excuse to stay closer to the blonde a little bit more. Whatever the reason she needs to snap out of it, there's work to do and an apple to find. 

She walks quietly through the halls, no paying attention to the security guards, distracted by her own thoughts. 

Her doorway comes into view as she turns a corner and she wishes she could go to sleep like everyone else, but she wanted this project so she must put in the time. 

The Animus greeted her sight as she placed her lab coat on her bed. She stretches while going over logistics and timeframes, calculating best times for operation of her machine. 

After changing she walks over to the animus and sat down. She inputs the data needed into the screen attached to the machine. She took a deep breath and swung her legs over, laying down. 

She closes her eyes as the visor slid over her face and when she opens her eyes again, she sees her ancestors memories. 

1191, 

Maria had failed, that much she knew. 

What she didn't know was how to tell Robert of her failure. 

She was supposed to protect him from any attacks and what happens when she gets there? He’s laying on the ground dead, the work of an assassin. ‘

The same assassin that spared her life and wouldn’t fight her. 

Coward. 

She rolled her eyes in annoyance as her horse neared the the crusaders camp. Sure she could've stayed in one of the templar controlled cities but she moved around to much, fulfilling the needs of Robert and the Templars, living in the camps was easier. More efficient and close enough to defend any city if necessary. 

She marched through the camp after dropping off her horse at the stables, intent on going straight to Robert’s tent. 

She got there faster than she wanted and she took a deep breath as she approached, dreading his reaction. 

She moved the flap for her to walk into the tent and noticed that he was sitting at his war table, studying some maps. 

She approached cautiously, minding her steps. 

She looked down and spoke, “Lord de Sabe, I have returned from your mission.”

She didn’t look up. 

“You're back early Maria,” was all he said. 

“Yes well...there was a problem when I got there,” she walked further into the tent. 

“What kind of problem,” he looked up from his papers, studying her. 

“He was dead,” she said, looking at him without any hesitation. 

He paused and looked up, daring her to speak again. 

“What.”

“He-he was dead,” Maria faltered, afraid of how he would react. 

He paused, thinking, planning on how to proceed. 

“...Very well, you will go to your next mission without delay and hope that your success will outweigh your failure.” 

“You will travel to Acre and oversee the protection of Garnier de Naplouse, the GrandMaster of the Knights Hospitaller, he works at a hospital in the city.” 

She nodded, not wanting to anger him any more. She bowed on her way out and walked to the stables, intent on leaving soon. 

\------------ 

Maria made her way through the city, having arrived there only moments before. It was still early morning and she had little need to stop and rest in the offered accommodations. 

She saw the hospital in the distance and quickened her pace. When she got there she entered quietly, not wanting to be stopped in her mission. 

She saw the GrandMaster at work and made her to the side of the building, wanting to hide from plain sight. He knew she was there and looked at her as she walked into the shadows and she nodded at him in acknowledgment. 

She observed the Knight at work, hiding her disdain at his inhumane experiments, but unable to do anything. 

This went on for hours, the screaming and the begging, people dying, some being saved, it was all the same to her. 

The GrandMaster started to walk around, inspecting some of the patients. There was a shadow on the roof and Maria drew her sword, stepping forward. In a blink of an eye and assassin jumped from his perch and assassinated the Knight, landing on the ground. He pulled a feather from his white robe and drew it across the man's throat, coating it in the dying man's blood. 

He stood up and turned and Maria saw his face, it was the assassin from before. 

He ran towards the wall and scaled it quickly, making his way out of the building. Maria ran after him, starting to follow him. She exited the building and looked up. He was jumping across the rooftops effortlessly and she tried to follow, weaving and pushing herway through the people in the street, keeping an eye on the man above. 

No other guard was following her, instead they were closing down the hospital and securing the dead body. 

After some more time past and the chase continued. He stopped and jumped down from the roof, holding on to the side of the wall as he jumped down. He landed in a small alleyway and Maria leaped through the crowd and squeezed into the narrow gap between the buildings. 

She stood there catching her breath, looking at the assassin. “You should stop following me,” he said, not bothering to turn around. 

“You should stop murdering my charges.” she retorted, walking closer to him. 

“Is that so?” he avoided what she said. 

“Yes, it is, and you will pay for what you have done,” she drew her sword, inching closer to him. 

“I will do no such thing,” he said, turning around instantly scaring her, “not when the men I murdered were murderers themselves, the Knight from today experimented and killed the citizens from this city, Tamir working his subjects to death, I will not apologize or pay!”

The assassin pushed her back and she stumbled but then stood up straighter and snarled, “Then why haven't you killed me yet.” 

He faltered, “Wha…..because i have no need to end your life just like why you haven't tried to kill me yet, we both have something to gain from keeping each other alive, what that is I have no idea.”

She narrowed her eyes, “very well, then tell me your name at least.”

“Very well, it is Altair, and yours?”

“Maria.” He nodded in understanding and then left. 

Maria hid her frustration and then turned and left the alley, deciding to skip checking in with the guards from the hospital and go straight back to Robert to report of her second failure. 


	3. More death, but I get a new sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles are in Emma’s point of view for anyone that’s confused

“Let's go, Ms. Swan! Time's wasting.” Gold made his way into her room and left as soon as Emma sat up. 

Emma sighs and rises from her bed, already used to this treatment from the businessman. She follows him into the bigger room and looks around. 

“Where's Regina?”

“Oh, don't worry, she'll be with us soon enough, she's just...helping you along with this process.”

“So why are you doing all this, doc?,” she asks the main question that's been on her mind, “What are you hoping to accomplish?”

“You turned on the television lately? Read the newspaper?” Gold looks at her, turning his body away from whatever he’s doing at his desk. 

“Never cared much for that stuff,” Emma says matter of factly. 

“Then, let me sum it up for you. The world's a mess. It's pathetic, really. You've seen it firsthand yourself- a thousand years between you and your ancestors, and society remains just as barbaric. Just as stupid.”

“And your point is...?”

“Order, Mr. Miles. The world needs order. That is what we're working towards, and that is what you're helping us to achieve.”

Emma laughs, “You expect me to believe you're building a better tomorrow?”

“That's exactly what we're doing! The human race calls out for direction! They want to know why they're here, what they're meant to do. Well, we're going to tell them. And once they understand how to live their lives, everything will be better,” Gold preached. 

“Better how?” Emma wondered how one company can better humanity. 

“An end to all conflicts, large and small. Isn't that what you Assassins strive for? Peace, in all things?” He proclaimed, spreading his arms. 

“I told you,” Emma rolls her eyes, “I'm not an Assassin.”

“Right, right.” He waves her concern aside. 

Emma sighs, “I still don't see where I fit into things.”

“In time, Ms. Swan. In time you'll understand. Or you won't. I don't care either way, as long as you show us where it is.”

“Where what is?” Emma demands, needing to know why she was doing this. 

Regina enters the room as soon as Emma asked and she noticed that the doctor look tired, like she was up all night working. 

“Sorry I'm late. Ready to go?” Regina looks at Emma, silencing any questions the blonde had for the brunette doctor. 

“Yes, we are.”

Emma lays down on the Animus without further instruction. 

The screen fades in from white for Emma as she prepares for her little journey. 

  
  


Masyaf 

“Have you news for me, Altair?” the Grandmaster asks the Assassin as she walked into the room. 

“Garnier de Naplouse is dead.”

“Excellent! We could not have hoped for a more agreeable outcome.” Al Mualim put his scroll on his desk, giving his full attention to the assassin. 

“And yet...

Al Mualim: What is it?

“The Doctor insisted his work was noble. And looking back, those who were supposedly his captives seemed grateful to the man. Not all of them, but enough to make me wonder. How did he manage to turn enemy into friend?” Emma inched closer, wanting answers. 

“Leaders will always find ways to make others obey them. And that is what makes them leaders. When words fail they turn to coin. When that won't do, they resort to baser things: bribes, threats, and other types of trickery. There are plants, Altair, herbs from distant lands, that can cause a man to take leave of his senses. So great are the pleasures it brings, men may even become enslaved by it,” he brushed her concern aside, shutting her down. 

“You think these men were drugged, then? Poisoned?”

“Yes, if it truly was as you describe it.”

“Herbs. This seems a strange method of control ...”

“Our enemies have accused me of the same.” he said matter of factly, eager to have her believe it was drugs. 

“The promise of paradise....”

“They think there's a garden, overflowing with women and pleasure. But I drug you as Garnier did his men and tempt you with its rewards.”

“They do not know the truth of it.”

“Which is how it must be.”

“But if they knew the truth of it--that all we seek is peace!....” 

“Then they would not fear us, and we would have no hold over them. Go, it is time you continued with your work.You will ride to Jerusalem. Another rank is restored to you, as is a piece of your equipment. We'll speak again when the next has fallen.”

Emma took another piece of equipment from the table and fits it to her gear. She leaves

the library, the fortress, and then Masyaf itself in record time.

Jerusalem 

Emma rode into Jerusalem, keeping an eye out for guards. She dismounted her horse and snuck into the city quietly. After hiding from various pratrolls and people, she climbed a wall and made her way up to a viewpoint in the middle of the city. She located the Assassin’s Bureau quickly and made her way across the rooftops to the location.

She jumped from the higher rooftop onto the roof with the Bureau’s entrance. She krept over to the entrance and jumped down into the small waiting room. 

“Safety and peace, Malik,” She greeted the one armed Assassin as she walking into the next room. 

“Your presence here deprives me of both. What do you want?” He asked grimmly, avoiding the Assassins gaze. 

“Al Mualim has asked-.”

“-asked that you perform some menial task in an effort to redeem yourself. So be out with it.”

“Tell me what you can about the one they call Talal,” Emma demanded of the assassin.

“It is your duty to locate and assassinate the man, Altair. Not mine,” Malik snapped. 

“You'd do well to assist me. His death benefits the entire land,” she growled, leaning forward on the counter, placing her hands on the surface. 

“Do you deny his death benefits you as well?”

“Such things do not concern me,” she leaning back. 

“Your actions very much concern me!”

“Then don't help me. I'll find him myself!” she turned around, storming out of the room but a sigh stopped her. 

“Wait, wait. It won't do having you stumble about the city like a blind man. Better you know where to begin your search.”

Emma stopped, not turning around, “I'm listening.”

“I can think of three places. South of here in the markets that line the border between the Muslim and Jewish Districts, to the north near the mosque of this district, and east, in front of St. Anne's Church--close to the Bab Ariha gate.” he informed her. 

“Is that everything?” Emma asked annoyed. 

“It's enough to get you started, and more than you deserve.”Malik spat. 

Emma left to gather the intel, going to the three places mentioned. She returned within the hour. 

“Malik…”

“Come to waste more of my time?” he asked without looking up from his work on the counter. 

Emma narrowed her eyes, “I've found Talal. I'm ready to begin my mission.”

“That is for me to decide.”

“Very well,” Emma sighs, “here's what I know: he traffics in human lives, kidnapping Jerusalem's citizens and selling them into slavery. His base is a warehouse located inside the Barbican north of here. As we speak, he prepares a caravan for travel. I'll strike while he's inspecting his stock. If I can avoid his men, Talal himself should prove little challenge.

“"Little challenge"? Listen to you! Such arrogance,” Malik said with venom in his voice. 

“Are we finished? Are you satisfied with what I've learned?”

“No, but it will have to do.” Malik pulls out a feather and places it on the counter in front of Emma. She grabs it and started walking towards the entrance way.

“Rest, prepare, cry in the corner... do whatever it is you do before a mission. Only make sure you do it quietly,” Malik called towards her retreating form. 

The Animus skipped ahead to Emma laying on the ground on some pillows. She stands up and made her way up the wall to the outside world. She makes her way across the buildings, hiding from archers and soldiers stationed on the rooftops. As she neared the building she was looking for, there was an archer stationed at an overlook with an overview of the surrounding area.

She crept up behind him and assassinated him quietly, lowering his body to the ground silently. She scanned the area around the building, looking for a good place to enter said building without drawing too much attention to her. She crept along the outside of the building until she was standing over the main entrance.

The doors were open and there were no other guards in the area so she dropped down, landing on the soldier on the right. He died instantly but the one on the left had seen her. He drew his blade and charged at her. She chose not to draw her sword, instead dodging his first slash at him. She sidestepped his second attempt and ended up right next to him. He widened his eyes in realization of what was about to happen, making a small gasp. She placed her right hand on his mouth, silencing him. He dropped to the ground within a second and she retracted her blade, making her way into the building. There would be a ten minute delay until the guards saw the bodies and it would be plenty of time to kill her target. 

Inside she found people trapped in cages, all begging to be released. In the corner of her vision she sees a figure passing by windows in the next room.

“You should not have come here, Assassin,” Talal called out to the assassin. 

“What now, slaver?”

“Do not call me that! I only wish to help them. As I myself was helped.”

“You do no kindness imprisoning them like this.”

“Imprisoning them? I keep them safe. Preparing them for the journey that lies ahead.”

“What journey? It is a life of servitude.”

Talal laughed, “You know nothing! It was folly to even bring you here! To think that you might see and understand!”

“I understand well enough! Show yourself!”

A door opened on the other side of the building and Emma entered the next room.

“Ah, so you want to see the man that called you here.”

“You did not call me here! I came on my own.”

Talal laughed again, “Did you? Who unbarred the door? Cleared the path? Did you once raise your blade against a single man of mine, huh? No. All this, I did for you. Step into the light then, and I will grant you one final favor.”

Emma stepped into the center of the room foolishly, not thinking. Numerous armed men drop down from the second floor and surrounded her all armed. Emma looked around for an exit, a way to get out. However, a man stepped out from the shadows on the second floor, “Now I stand before you. What is it you desire?”

“Come down here! Let us settle this with honor!” Emma drew her sword, anger in her eyes. 

“Why must it always come to violence? It seems I cannot help you, for you do not wish to help yourself. And I cannot allow my work to be threatened. You leave me no choice. You must die,” he said with pity in his voice and turned away. 

Emma killed his men, then climbs up after him.

She chased after him on the rooftops. He jumped down and landed on the streets of Jerusalem. Emma followed his and jumped down, all while evading his men. Talal turned a corner but had to slow down to go around street merchants table. She slid across the table and slammed into him, shoving him into a wall. He tried to fight back but Emma kicked him down and then brought her blade down onto his flesh. 

She watched as he started to slowly bleed out, gasping for breath, “You've nowhere to run now. Share your secrets with me.”

“My part is played,” he sputtered, “The Brotherhood is not so weak that my death will stop its work.”

“What brotherhood?” 

“Al Mualim is not the only one with designs upon the Holy Land. And that's all you'll have from me.”

“Then we are finished. Beg forgiveness from your god.”

“He's long abandoned us. Long abandoned the men and women I took into my arms.”

“What do you mean?”

Talal: Beggars, whores, addicts, lepers. Do they strike you as proper slaves? Unfit for even the most menial tasks? No. I took them not to sell, but to save! And yet you'd kill us all, for no other reason than it was asked of you.”

“No, you profit from the war, from lives lost and broken.”

“Yes, you would think that, as ignorant as you are. War defined me. They say it's what your kind do best. Do you see the irony in all this? No, not yet it seems. But you will…” 

Talal died and Emma placed him on the ground, pulling out the feather from her robes. She smeared the feather in his blood.

There was running behind her, and a Templar knight stood at the entrance of the alleyway, blocking Emma's exit.  It was the same knight from the first two assassinations. 

Emma left the scene after the encounter and made her way back to the Assassin’s Bureau. She climbed a ladder to the rooftops and jumped, climbed and sprinted over ropes, walls and from building to building. She landed on the top of the Bureau silently and jumped through the opening on the top of the small building. 

“Altair! Wonderful to see you return to us! And how fared the mission?” Malik greeted her joyously, a stark contrast to their previous meeting. 

“The deed is done. Talal is dead,” Emma stated, placing the feather in front of the other Assassin. She decided to not mention anything about the encounter with the knight, she still needed to figure out what  _ exactly  _ they wanted from her. 

“Oh, I know, I know,” he brushed her aside, “In fact, the entire city knows! Have you forgotten the meaning of subtlety?!”

“A skilled Assassin ensures his work is noticed by the many,” she stated shorty. 

“No, a skilled Assassin maintains control of his environment!”

“We can argue the details all you'd like, Malik, but the fact remains I've accomplished the task set to me by Al Mualim.” Emma was getting impatient, she wanted to finish these stupid missions and become a full fledge Assassin again. 

“Go then. Return to the old man. Let us see with whom he sides.”

“You and I are on the same side, Malik,” Emma said in an afterthought. 

Silence fills Emma’s ears, the screen fades to white.

Emma opens her eyes and sees the main room at Abstergo that she’s been seeing daily for the past how many days she’s been here. The first voice she hears is that of

Gold yelling, “Goddamnit! What's the problem now?”

“I'm getting weird temperature readings. I think the Animus is overheating,” Regina is fiddling with the machine, typing things in furiously. 

“Christ, it's always something! How long?” he demanded. 

“Too soon to tell,” she said without looking up

“These delays are unacceptable, Ms. Stillman. I want progress reports every hour!” With that being said, Gold leaves the room in a huff, leaving Emma and Regina alone in the room. 

Emma stands up, slowly, a bit dizzy from the head rush. Regina looks up at her in concern, “It's gonna be a while, Desmond. Why don't you go lie down or something, get some rest?”

Emma ignores the suggestion and decides to learn more about the brunette doctor. 

“Why is he always yelling at you? It's not like he knows anything about the machine or built it.” She asks, leaning against the machine in question. 

“His money... you’re right, he's not the one who built it.” she chuckles lightly, shaking her head with a bitter smile. 

“Who did? You?” Emma asks jokingly with a laugh. 

This time the doctor actually laughs, “No. Abstergo has a team of engineers--not much they don't have--but I did oversee the assembly. I guess that's why he gets so angry with me.”

Emma thinks about it for a moment, pursing her lips.

“He's a dick,” she decides. 

“He's under a lot of pressure. We all are…” she trails off quietly. 

“I can't believe you're defending the guy,” Emma pushes off the machine. 

“Gold...did a lot for me. So it he wants to yell a little... let him,” Regina finishes off with a little shrug

“What do you mean he did alot for you?”

“You're not the only one who doesn't get to go home at night.”

“Wait, you're saying you're a prisoner!?” Emma asked incredulously. 

“When they first approached me I was finishing up my PhD. The university had made it clear I had no future there. They didn't like the subject of my doctorate--called it "pseudo-science." Said keeping me on would discredit and embarrass them,” Regina sighs, “It was the same everywhere. Other universities, companies I interviewed with. Pretty soon I was out of money and out of time. I was this close to waiting tables. Then I got a letter…”

“From Vidic?” Emma asked, already knowing the answer. 

“He said he'd been following my career since undergrad. That he believed in my work and wanted to meet to discuss my future. You have no idea how good it felt to hear that. So I met with him. What did I have to lose?” the doctor asked the rhetorical question. 

“And he offered you a job.”

“Yes. Here at Abstergo. Helping out on the Animus project. I'd have a chance to test my theories and prove the professors wrong. How could I turn that down?” Regina looked up at Emma. 

“You became a prisoner how…?” Emma wondered. 

Sometimes I wonder... if they weren't behind it all. If they manipulated events, so I'd get desperate. They can do that. They can do anything. I didn't think when I agreed to come here. They even told me I'd be trapped.For six months--a year max. Once the project launched, there'd be no need for secrecy anymore. But until then, I'd be a "guest" of the company. At least... that's what they said.

Desmond: And when the Animus was ready?

“They tried to come for me but Gold told them off, said I was a valuable member and that I was needed to work the animus so here i am,” Regina shrugged, downplaying what really happened. 

“Damn…..”

“He's not a happy man, Emma. I wouldn't even say he's a good man, but he did save my life. They never came for me again. And he promised they never would.

“But you're still stuck here working for these nutjobs,” Emma pointed out. 

“But I'm alive. Anyway, I really do need to get the Animus repaired. I'll see you tomorrow, Emma.”

Emma sighs and leaves, dragging her feet as she walks to her room. 

  
  


Regina chuckles but then goes back to work, already having plans to fix the animus and progress more into Maria’s memories. 

She walks down the empty hallway towards her room, enters quietly and then skips the usual ceremony or changing and entering the data to just laying down in her animus. She was tired and wanted to get through the next memory as fast as possible to get some sleep. 

The visor slid over her eyes and everything went black. 

  
  


Damascus --------

Regina made her way through the gates of Damascus on her horse, dreading her next assignment. After the past three murders of various Templars at the Assassin’s hand Robert was getting angrier and angrier, refusing to listen to any reason and continuously sending her on new assignments of protecting different people of importance. 

After she dismounted and walked through the crowd she half expected to hear news about a death, the death of Abu'l Nuquod, a pompous trader that she had only met once and immediately disliked. 

However as she listened to the crowds they were talking about the daily happenings, gossip and anything else they wanted to share. 

No deaths. 

Huh. 

Maybe she would be there in time to prevent the death of the trader. 

She wandered around the city, looking around and plotting any weaknesses the city had, easy places where an assassin could climb and then assassinate from. 

News or an assassination and interigation reacher her ears and she decided to make her way to Abu'l Nuquod and his little ceremony he was having. 

The crowd was gathered around a balcony with the trader at the top, making a speech.

“Welcome, welcome! Thank you all for joining me this evening. Please,eat, drink, enjoy all the pleasures I have to offer! Take your time, I will wait.” There was music, wine and food for them and they all went to fill their cups from the fountain of wine to drink. 

“I trust everything is to your... satisfaction? Good, good. It pleases me to see you all so happy. For these are dark days, my friends, and we must enjoy this bounty while we still can. War threatens to consume us all. Salahuddin bravely fights for what he believes in, and you are always there to support him without question. It is your generosity that allows this campaign to continue. So I propose a toast then! To you my dear friends. You, that have brought us to where we are today. May you be given everything you deserve,” he raises his glass in celebration, not taking a sip from the cup. Some people from the crowd cheered, but not all. 

“Such kindness! I didn't think it in you! You, who have been so quick to judge me! And so cruel. Oh, do not feign ignorance! Do you take me for a fool? That I have not heard the words whispered behind my back? Well, I have, and I fear I can never forget. But this is not why I called you here tonight, no. I wish to speak more of this war, and your part in it. You give up your coin, quick as can be, knowing all too well it buys the deaths of thousands. You don't even know why we fight. "The Sanctity of the Holy Land" you'll say. Or the evil England nation of our enemies. But these are lies you tell yourselves!” he cruelly laughed, “No. All this suffering is borne of fear and hate! It bothers you that they are different, just as it bothers you that I am different! Compassion, mercy, tolerance.These words mean nothing to any of you! Mean nothing to those infidel invaders, who ravage our land in search of gold and glory! And so, I say enough! I've pledged myself to another cause. One that will bring about a new world in which all people might live, side by side, in peace. A pity none of you will live to see it!”

A man in the crowd hunches over, coughing violently. He stumbles forward, looking for something to steady himself with. He eventually collapses and dies, poisoned from the wine. Others around him also collapse, dead. People start to panic and run in terror, trying to escape. Maria looks up at the man who planned this, wondering why she was sent here. Archers appeared above them all, aiming down at the populace running around with no escape. The guards that were surrounding them also pulled out bows and drew back their arrows. 

“Kill anyone who tries to escape!” the merchant screamed at the archers. 

“Shit,” Maria cursed, drawing her sword. If she didn’t find cover and soon, she’d be dead. 

This mission had gone straight to hell and she had no idea what to do next. 

Arrows flew through the air, all hitting their marks. People screamed, trying to hide from the volley of arrows raining down from above. 

Maria ran towards where the Merchant was standing, looking down in pleasure, and knocked out two of the guards underneath the balcony. 

During all the commotion, a man climbed the wall leading up to the balcony and Maria growled, she was too late. 

She looked around for a quick way up the balcony, the sounds of metal on metal, steel cutting flesh and soldiers dropping could be heard.

Suddenly, the merchant king jumped down from the balcony, landing on some of the people gathered below. He stumbled to his feet and then started to run away from the assassin, pushing people aside. 

The assassin soon followed, jumping and landing effortlessly, breaking a sprint to follow. 

Maria followed. 

She shoved people out of the way, trying to catch up to the two men who had a better start. 

They all ran through the crowd with different intentions, she wanted to catch the assassin and find out his purpose, she could care less about merchants who slaughtered people for no reason. 

Suddenly they changed directions and ran through a small alleyway and the assassin caught up and killed the trader. He muttered something to the dying man and draped a feather across the wound on his neck. 

“What is that for? Why do you do that?” Maria heard herself asking the question before she even realized what she asked. 

He looked up at her and thought about his response, “...they are used as markers...to prove we have assassinated our target. We must be granted them to be allowed to kill,” he stated calmly, still crouching. 

“You need permission...to kill? Why?” Maria had no idea why she was questioning him, but she did know she wanted to learn more. 

“Because not everyone deserves to die, so we must make sure they are worthy of dying and to gain permission with evidence. We do not kill the innocent.” With that final message he stood up and did a 180, sprinting off in the opposite direction. Maria decided to not follow, instead she informed a guard of the merchants death and head out, she had no business in the city. She was tired of traveling back and forth between the camp and various cities, it was all the damn Assassin’s fault. And the grandmasters, he’s the one who sends her out to protect these men, these men he protects whos dies by the killers hand. And for what. Profit? For the Order? Who knows. 

Maria sighs and rides to the camp, intent on questioning Robert de sabe of his intentions in the Holy Land. 

Hours of senseless traveling delivered Maria at the camp and she dismounted, handing the reins over to a stableboy. 

She walked through the camp, ignoring any and all attempts people had to start a conversation with her. 

She saw the generals tent and entered without a warning, startling him as he studied a map. 

“Can I help you Maria.” he asked not looking up from the map. 

“Why the hell did you send me to protect that  _ bastard _ ,” she said referring to Abu'l Nuqoud. 

“He was apart of the order and requested protection and so I sent my best soldier,” he replied calmly. 

“He slaughtered them like animals!” she cried out, marching over to him and slamming her hands on his desk. 

This got her attention. 

“What he does in him city is little my concern, his only concern is if he gives us money or not.”

“Well he won't be giving you any more money, he's dead,” Maria said bitterly, still pissed off. 

“What,” he growled, holding back anger. 

“The assassins got to him before I got there, he was dead by the time I saw his body,” she lied, not knowing why. 

“.....Very well, your next target is….”

The screen fades to white for Regina. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Feelings, Feeling, and more Feelings

Abstergo - Day 4 Morning

\----------------------------

Emma was laying in bed, sleeping when the door of her room slides open and then Gold steps in and woke her up. 

“Rise and shine! We've got quite a day ahead of us!” he said with a little giggle, happy for once. 

Emma sits up, looking at him hesitantly, “...You're in a good mood this morning.”

“Ms. Mills has made some modifications to the Animus. You should be able to remain inside even longer now!”

Emma blinked, he was happy she got to suffer for longer amounts of time. 

Right. 

Okay. 

Great.

Fine. 

“And help you with your treasure hunt…” she trailed off, hoping he tells her more. 

“This is serious business, Ms. Swan. I don't think you fully appreciate the work that Abstergo does,” he stops joking. 

“Maybe it's because I don't actually know what you people do,” Emma said roughly, standing up. 

“We change the world. Every day, in a hundred different ways. Did you know that every single breakthrough of the past millennia, be it medical, mechanical, or philosophical, has come from Abstergo or its predecessors?”

“That's a bold claim, Doc. Think you might be exaggerating a bit?”

“Not in the slightest!” He said proudly. “Oh, we certainly don't take the credit. That would arouse far too much suspicion. We choose our beneficiaries with great care,” he added after the fact. 

“Why?” Emma asked for the hundredth time. 

“Isn't it obvious? It means we're in control.”

‘Okey, you kooky’ Emma felt like saying but that would be counterproductive in her case. 

She instead said, “But how? What makes you guys so special--so smart? That you happen to invent all these things while we mere mortals stumble around like idiots?”

“To be fair, we don't invent them, we find them Ms. Swan.”

“‘Find’... them?”

“They're gifts, Mr. Miles. From those who came before. We'll have to continue this discussion later. Time's wasting.” And with that he leaves her room. 

Emma shakes her head and tries to get over the weirdness of the conversation she just had. She stands up with a sigh, trailing behind him in annoyance. 

“Good morning, Desmond,” Regina greets her as she walks into the lab area. 

“Yeah, hi,” she greets back tiredly. 

She lays down on the Animus with no further prompting and mutters,”Wonder what city im going to today and what historical figure is on the menu for me to murder.”

Regina coughs, hiding a laugh. 

Emma grins. 

The screen goes over her eyes and it goes white. 

Masyaf 

The screen fades back in and Al Mualim, who is standing in the corner, seemingly focused on finding a book from the bookcase.

“Come, Altair. Speak with me a moment,” he gestures to her. 

“As you wish.”

“Word has reached me of your success. You've my gratitude, and that of the realm. Freeing these cities from their corrupt leaders will no doubt promote the cause of peace.”

“Can you really be so sure?

“The means by which men rule are reflected in their people. As you cleanse the cities of corruption, you heal the hearts and minds of those who live within.”

“Our enemies would disagree.”

“What do you mean?”

“Each man I've slain has confessed strange words to me. They are without regret. Even in death they seem confident of their success. Though they do not admit it directly, there is a tie that binds them. I'm sure of it.”

“There is a difference, Altair, between what we are told to be true and what we see to be true. Most men do not bother to make the distinction. It is simpler that way. But as an Assassin, it is your nature to notice, to question.”

“Then what is it that connects these men?

“Ah, but as an Assassin, it is also your duty to still these thoughts and trust in your master. For there can be no true peace without order. And order requires authority.”

“You speak in circles, master! You commend me for being aware, then ask me not to be. Which is it?”

“The question will be answered when you no longer need to ask it,” he replied simply. 

“I assume you called me here for more than just a lecture,” he replied. 

Al Mualim laughed, “Very well. A rank and weapon are again restored to you. Two more leaders remain. Go and see to it that their rule is ended.”

Emma reclaimed more of her lost equipment and departed Masyaf once

again, this time riding for Acre. 

  


4e. Acre - William of Montferrat

\--------------------------------

  


Emma sneaked her way within the walls of Acre once more. She made her way

for the Assassin’s Bureau and jumped down inside. 

“Rafiq,” she called out to the other Assassin in the Room. 

“Word has spread of your deeds, Altair. It seems you are sincere in your desire to redeem yourself.”

“I do what I can.”

“And sometimes you do it well. I assume it is work that reunites us?”

“Yes. William of Montferrat is my target. What can you tell me of the man himself?”

“William has been named Regent while the King conducts his war. The people see it as a strange choice given the history between Richard and William's son, Conrad. But I think Richard rather clever for it.”

“Clever how?”

“Richard and Conrad do not see eye to eye on most matters. Though they are civil enough in public, there are whispers that each intends evil upon the other. And then, there was that business with Acre's captured Saracens. In its wake, Conrad has returned to tire, and Richard has compelled William to remain here as his guest.”

“You mean his hostage.”

“Whatever you wish to call it. William's presence here should dissuade Conrad from acting up.”

“I've never been one for politics.”

“But surely you realize your every action shapes the course of this land's future. You are a politician too... in your own way.”

“As you wish. Now where would you suggest I begin my search?”

“Richard's citadel southwest of here--or rather, the market in front of it. You'll find the Cathedral of the Holy Cross in that direction as well. It's a popular place and should be filled with talkative citizens. Finally, try the border to the west, where the chain and hospitalier districts meet. That should start you on your way.”

“Very well. I won't disturb you further.”

“It's no trouble at all.”

Emma left the Assassin’s Bureau and begins her search, meeting contacts

and gathering intel around Acre. When she was finished, she returned. 

“Altair! What brings you back so soon?”

“I've done as asked and armed myself with knowledge.”

“Speak, and I will judge.”

“William's host is large and many men call him master, but he's not without enemies. He and King Richard do not see eye to eye.”

“It's true, they've never been close.”

“This works to my advantage. Richard's visit has upset him. Once the King has left, William will retreat into his fortress to brood. He'll be distracted. That's when I will strike.”

“You're sure of this?”

“As sure as I can be. And if things change, I'll adapt.”

“Then I give you leave to go. End the life of Montferrat, that we may call this city free.”

The Rafiq placed the feather down. Emma took it.

“I'll return when the deed's been done.”

The Animus skipped ahead. After more rest, Emma set out for the fortress. She

slips in amongst a large crowd gathered in front of the entrance. Several Acre

soldiers run out and stand guard. King Richard rides out on horseback. William

of Montferrat walks alongside him.

“3000 souls, William. I was told they would be held as prisoners, used to barter for the release of our men.”

“The Saracens would not have honored their end of the bargain. You know this to be true. I did you a favor.”

Richard laughed, “Oh yes, a great favor indeed! Now our enemies will be that much stronger in their convictions, fight that much harder!”

“I know our enemy well! They will not be emboldened, but filled with fear!” William cried out. 

“Tell me, how is it you know the intentions of our enemies so well? You who forsake the field of battle to play in politics.”

“I did what was right, what was just!”

The king circled once around William on his horse, eyeing the regent of Acre. 

“You swore an oath to uphold the work of God, William. But that is not what I see here! No, I see a man who has trampled it!”

“Your words are most unkind, my liege. I would hope I might have earned your trust by now.”

You are Acre's Regent, William, set to rule in my stead. How much more trust is required? Perhaps you'd like my crown!”

“You miss the point! But this is nothing new!”

“Much as I'd like to waste my day trading words with you, I've a war to fight. We'll have to continue this another time.”

“Do not let me delay you then... your Grace.”

The king made one final nod and then rode off with his escort.

“I fear there will be no place for men like him in the new world. Send word that I wish to speak with the troops. We must ensure that everyone is doing their part. Warn them that any negligence will be severely punished. I am in no mood to be trifled with today!” William decided. 

“Yes, my lord!” A soldier next to him cried out. 

“The rest of you, follow me!”

William and his men retreat into the fortress. The crowd disbands. Emma

Made her way inside and takes to the rooftops. She dispatches all the archers

she encounters with throwing knives. Eventually, she makes his way to the area

above William’s private quarters, where he is found lecturing his troops.

“This ends today! I will not suffer further bitter defeat at his hands! For whether or not you see it--and you should!--this is your fault! You've brought shame upon us all! Skill and dedication are what won us up! And they will be required to keep it! I have been truly lenient! But no more! You will train harder and more often! If this means missing meals, missing sleep, so be it! And should you fail in these tasks, you will learn the true meaning of discipline. Bring them forward.” Willaim gestured off to the side. 

Two Soldiers of William's were brought forward for questioning.

“If I must make examples of some of you to ensure obedience, so be it.The two of you stand accused and whoring and drinking while on duty. What say you of these charges?” William spat. 

“No, my lord. Please, we-we meant no harm by it. We... we forgot ourselves. It will not happen again.” one of them begged. 

“No. It won't.”

The two soldiers are executed. Emma began to descend from above, slowly. She

remains unnoticed by the troops. When close enough, she dropped down and

assassinates the Regent. 

“Rest now. Your schemes are at an end.” she gently laid him down. 

“What do you know of my work?” he demanded. 

“I know that you are going to murder, Richard, and claim Acre for your son, Conrad.” Emma stated. 

William laughed, “For Conrad? My son is an arse, unfit to lead his host, let alone a kingdom! And Richard, the else he know is no better. Blinded as he is by faith in the insubstantial. Acre does not belong to either of them.”

“Then who?” Emma questioned the dying man/ 

“The city belongs to its people.”

“How can you claim to speak for the citizens? You stole their food, disciplined them without mercy, forced them into service for you.”

“Everything I did I did to prepare them for the new world. Stole their food? No, I took possession, so that when the lean times came, it might be rationed properly. [coughs] Look around, my district is without crime--save those committed by you and your ilk. And as for the conscription, they were not being trained to fight. They were being taught the merits of order and discipline. These things are hardly evil,” he coughs out. 

“No matter how noble you believe your intentions, these acts are cruel and cannot continue.”

William gives a bitter laugh, “We'll see how sweet they are, the fruits of your labors. You do not free the cities as you believe, but rather damn them. And in the end, you'll have only yourself to blame. You, who speak of good intentions.”

William died. 

Emma dipped the feather in his blood and fled the fortress. She evaded the city guard and retreats to the Bureau.

“What news?” The Rafiq asked her as she walked through the entrance way. 

“William of Montferrat is dead. And with him, his plans for betrayal.” Emma reported. 

“You've done well, keeping Acre from his hands.”

“But why now? When the Crusaders require unity most? He could've waited.” Emma poundered. 

“Waited for what? For Richard to return and discover his schemes? No, it was the perfect time for him to strike.” the Rafiq questioned her. 

“Strange... I was sure he meant to take Acre for Conrad, yet he claimed this was not his plan.” she wondered. 

“You cannot trust the words of snake, which even in death, produces venom,” He reminded the Assassin. 

“I should discuss this with Al Mualim…..”

“Yes, my friend. Make haste for Masyaf. I am sure he is eager for news.”

Abstergo - Day 4- Evening

Emma was in the lab at Abstergo again. She begins to rise from the Animus, slowly, a bit tired from the past days events. Regina and Gold was standing by the Animus machine. 

“We done already?” she questions, placing her hand on her head. 

“Get up!” Gold roared, making her jump. 

“Whatever you say, Doc…” she got up slowly, anxiously looking at the man. 

Gold walks away and his phone starts to ring. 

He answers it.

“I'm ending the session. I'll be right there. You're sure about this? Yes... No, everything's Denver. I don't see how he could-- Of course. I understand.” Emma overheard from the conversation. 

Gold hangs up after that small exchange. 

“You're in a lot of trouble, Ms. Swan,” Gold says, not turning around to face her. 

“What's his problem?” Emma asks, looking at Regina for an answer. 

“They're coming for you,” Regina sighs. 

“Who's coming for me?”

“Assassins.”

Emma was shocked. 

“Hey, I had nothing to do with this!” she stepped forward, defending herself. 

“Sounds like they're mounting some kind of rescue attempt. Guess you're more important than you realize.”

“Damn... things just keep getting weirder and weirder around here.” Emma said softly to herself. 

Gold leaves through the large door without another word. 

“It was bound to happen,” Regina says out of the blue. 

“What do you mean?” Emma asks, looking up at the brunette. 

“That little fight your ancestors started during the Third Crusade... It never ended. You're being held by Templars.” Regina stated, not looking at the blonde. 

Emma’s eyes widened, “Vidic's a Templar?”

“There's no way you could have known,” Regina says while she turns to Emma, her eyes softening, “They hide it so well. But to answer your question, Vidic works for them--we all do. Abstergo is their company.”

“I thought Templars were old dudes with funny hats, who sat around drinking beer and plotting world domination with like the... lizard people.” Emma tried to joke. 

“No, except the part about world domination I guess. Look, Emma, it's complicated. Half the stuff they say about the Templars comes from crazy tinfoil hat-wearing nutjobs. The other half is misinformation intentionally produced by the Templars themselves.”

“But they are the bad guys...right?” She looked at Regina, hoping for a clear answer. 

“If there's one thing I've learned since I started working here, it's that there's no such thing. It's all so relative. I guess the best way to explain it is... what they want is good, but the way they're going about it... it's bad, really bad.”

“What are they trying to do?”

Regina hesitated, deciding on what to tell her. 

“Emma...there's something you need to know.”

“Yeah?” She crosses her arms. 

“You’re...not the only person to have gone through the Animus.” Regina started. 

“Yeah, I know, there was another subject before me, i see the crazy writing on the walls every night before I go to bed,” Emma shrugged. 

“No, I mean, you’re not the only person to be going into the Animus right now, for the time you’ve been here.”

Emma perks up, interested in who was the other person. 

Regina continues, “The other person ...is me.”


End file.
